Heart of Stone Cold
by Reality-IS-Fiction
Summary: A girl come to town to find her father, will she end up finding more then family and will her father accept her choices? This take place roughly 2008-2009. cross posted on Archive
1. The Past Returns

THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW::::::  
\- This story takes place shortly after Lulu hit Logan over the head about a month or two after Logan is alive  
\- Micheal was never shot  
\- Sonny and Jason are still good friends and are still in the "coffee business"  
\- Carly and Jax are still married  
\- The TMK has been outed and killed like on the show  
\- Johnny Z and Logan still hate each other  
\- Claudia, Johnny, Jason and Sonny have made a tentative truce and are planning to keep the peace  
\- Anthony Z is dead and so is Trevor  
\- If I think of anything else I will add an A/N to the chapters

"We are now arriving in Port Charles, New York; thank you for travelling with US Rail." A voice came over the intercom.

Taking a deep breath the young, brunette, blue eyed, woman stood from her seat and grabbed her hand bag before making her way off the train and on to the plat form and waited for her luggage from the compartment under the train.

"Annabell Lenux!" One of the men unloading the luggage called out as he read the tag on the suit case.

The brunette, Annabell Lenux walked over to the man. "That me." She smiled at him as he handed her the large suit case.

"Have a good day Miss." The man said before turning back to his work.

"You too." She called as she walked away from the train and off the platform and through the train station out the main entrance of the station, where dozens of cabs were waiting to take passengers to there destinations.

Annabell walked over to one of the yellow cabs and over to the driver side window. "Are you waiting for a fair or are you available?"

"No, I'm free Hun." The driver said getting out of the car and walking around and opening the trunk.

Annabell handed him her suit case and he put it in the trunk before closing it and hopping back in to the drivers seat as she going in the the back of the cab.

"Where you heading?" He asked looking at her in the rear view.

"Do you happen to know a decent hotel?" The young woman told him.

The driver nodded and stated the car before pulling away from the curb. "The Metro Court is close and decent."

She smiled at him. "Thank you!"

Annabell pulled a piece of paper out of her purse and looked down at the document, her original birth certificate, she ran her hands over her fathers name and sighed.

It was several minutes later when the cab pulled up to a large building with the name Metro Court on it. "Here we are, that will be $22.55."

Annabell fished the money out of her purse before handing it to the driver. "Keep the change." She said as she opened the door and stepped out of the cab.

The driver got out and pulled her suit case from the trunk and wished her a good day before getting back in the car and driving off. Annabell ran her hands through her long hair as she walked in to the hotel and up to the reception desk where a woman in her late 30's with sandy blond hair stood.

"Hello, welcome to the Metro Court." The woman said with a warm smile.

The younger woman smiled back softly. "Hi, I was wondering if you had any room available?"

"Yes we have several. I'm Carly Jax by the way." The woman, Carly offered her hand, the older woman could not help but stare at the girl, there was something familiar about her, she just couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Jax, I'm Annabell Lenux." Annabell took the woman hand and shook it for a moment before letting go.

"Please call me Carly, so what kind of room were you looking for Miss. Lenux?" Carly asked still smiling a brilliant smile.

"If I am going to call you Carly, you have to call be Annabell." She chuckled.

"I am looking for the cheapest room you have and I want to rent it for err...a week." She told Carly, mentally hoping that this wasn't going to wipe out her savings.

"Hmm let me see." Carly typed a few things in to the computer in front if her.

"I have a single room with as queen bed, now its regularly $105.00 a night but because you want to stay for a week so instead of $735.00 how does $400.00 for the week sound?" She asked, Carly wasn't sure why she was cutting the girl a break but she found herself doing it.

Annabell's smile widened into a grin. "Really? That would be wonderful Carly." She was surprised by the rate and thankful it wouldn't make her broke.

"Alright so you will be in room 234 and there is a continental breakfast everyday, so I just need the payment and a credit card for security." She said to the girl.

Annabell pulled put her debit card and her master card and handed the two to Carly. After she punched in her information and Carly took down her card number she handed back the cards.

"Come with me, I'll show you up to you room." Carly walked out from behind the counter and toward the elevators.

Annabell followed the woman and walked in to the elevator with her. "Thank you for helping me out."

"No problem sweetie, you kinda remind me of myself when I first came to PC, I just wished someone had helped me then." Carly said with a reminiscent look, maybe that was why the girl felt familiar but she wasn't so sure.

The elevator stopped at the 7th floor and the pair stepped out, the younger woman following the older woman, they came to a stop a little ways down the hall in front of room 234.

"Well here you are." Carly said opening the door with the small electronic key card before handing it to Annabell.

Annabell took the key. "Thank Carly, I'll hopefully see you around."

"Oh you will Anna." Carly smile before turning and walking back toward the elevator.

Annabell walked in the room a moment after Carly had left, she set her suit case by the door before taking in the room and wow it was one of the nicest rooms she had seen aside from TV and catalogues, the room was made up of rich browns and creams and everything looked picture perfect.

"Well at least I'll have a nice please to sleep while I'm in town." She murmured to herself as she stretched her body stiff from her trip. The young woman walked over to the queen bed and sat down on it. She sighed and ran her hands over her face. "Should I do this like a band-aid nice and quick or wait?" She asked herself aloud.

She once again pulled the birth certificate out of her purse and looked at it thoughtfully, her gaze was focused on the name of her father, a man she had never actually meet and only now little about from internet searches. With another heavy sigh she put the paper back in to her purse and stood grabbing her room key and purse before heading out of her room and back down to the Metro Court lobby.

"Something wrong with your room?" Carly called seeing the girl walking through the lobby like a bat out of hell.

Annabell came to a dead stop and turned and looked at Carly. "No, oh goodness no. The room is amazing Carly, I just came here with a purpose and I think that I need to do what I have to do now because if I wait I don't think I'll have the nerve." She rambled, not even taking a breath, to the almost complete stranger.

Carly walked over to her and smiled. "Breathe Hun, you have to breathe." She laughed.

"Sorry, I ramble sometimes." She said her face flushed.

Carly waved her hand in a 'forget about it' motion. "Don't worry I do it all the time, just ask my husband. Do what you have to do and if you lose the nerve to do it, a drink or two will help you get it back, liquid courage."

Annabell laughed. "Oh instructing an underage person to drink Carly." She teased lightly, finding it odd how well she was getting along with the older blond.

"Really, you look older, not old but around 23 or 24." Carly commented.

"Just turned 19 last month." The girl informed her.

"Wow." Carly said.

"I'm feeling old now." She joked to the younger woman.

Annabell smiled. "Nah you don't look a day over 30."

The blond laughed. "Oh I am liking you more and more. Now scram and do what you have to and if you need anything please call, I don't mind." She said handing the girl one of her cards.

Annabell accepted the card and slipped it in to her pocket. "Thanks Carly, for everything." With that she turned and made her way out of the hotel and hailed a cab.

Annabell hopped into the back of and cab. "Where to?" The cabbie asked.

"Umm." She paused fishing a piece of paper out of her bag and glanced at the address.

"Harbour View Towers, please." She said looking down and noted that her hands were already shaking slightly.

"Sure thing." The driver said.

As they drove Annabell took several deep breaths to clam her nerves, it didn't really work but she did at least try and clam herself. The drive was short about five or so minutes, too short in her opinion, the driver came to a stop in front of the tall building.

"That will be $18.50." The driver said.

Annabell nodded not trusting her voice at that moment and hand him a twenty, getting out of the cab not caring about the change.  
She fidgeted nervously looking up at the building before she walk over to the doors and made her way in to the building and in to an elevator and jabbed the P button harshly five or six times.

"This is it. Now or never." She muttered, her stomach turning.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened and she stepped out letting them close behind her, she looked to her left to see P2. Staring at the door Annabell inched forward and was soon only a foot from it. She raised a hand to knock but stopped before her hand could make contact, she let her hand fall and repeated this motion several times before huffing and turning around intent on leaving only to come face to face with a man, why didn't she hear him.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, not expecting the company.

The man looked down at her with cold blue eyes. "Can I help you?" He asked, looking down at her, his 6.2 frame towering over her 5.5 frame.

She recognized him instantly and opened her mouth to speak but found she could not.

The older male looked at her oddly. "Miss?" He said.

"I...I umm was just looking for...for well, you." She shuddered out her blue eyes becoming slightly glassy.

He ran a hand through his short hair and determined that the little girl was not a threat, he stepped past her and opened the door to his penthouse, walking in he held it open for her.

"Come in then." He motioned.

She nodded walking in to the sparsely furnished penthouse, wringing her hands as she did.

"Why were you looking for me?" He cut to the chase.

Annabell took several deep breaths before speaking. "You are Jason Morgan formally Jason Quartermaine, right?"

Jason nodded looking at the girl, who seemed to be getting paler by the second, she looked about ready to pass out. "Why don't you sit down." He motioned toward the couch.

She swallowed walked the few feet to the couch sitting down, feeling less likely to fall over as she allowed herself to sink into the cushion.

Jason took the seat to the left of the girl, he scrubbed a hand over his face. "I am Jason Morgan, I haven't been a Quartermaine in a long time."

Annabell nodded and reached a shaking hand into her purse and Jason tensed and reach for his weapon ever so slightly but didn't pull it out upon seeing her pull a document out of her bag.

She held the paper out to him. "I think...I'm pretty sure I'm your daughter." She said softly.

Jason's face stayed neutral but he took the paper from her, shocked, he looked down at it to see a birth certificate for Annabell Lenux, father listed as Jason Quartermaine, his eyes shot to the date it was before the accident, the mother listed as Susan Lenux, he could remember her being mention when the Quartermaine's were trying to make him remember, apparently they had dated for a bit when he was 16 or 17. The enforcer looked at the girl in front of him, and really took her in, she was short 5.5 or so and that was with the two or so inch heals she was wearing so he put her about 5.3, she had what looked to be natural brown hair, pale skin and the most striking thing to him she had his eyes. Anyone could write anything on a birth certificate didn't make it true but the name did ring a bell and his own eyes reflected in hers; could she really be his daughter.

"I don't remember your mother but I was told about her and I dating in our teens." He told the girl.

She looked up at him, for the first time since she had handed him the document, a few tears had escaped her eyes. "I read about your accident in a news article when I started my search for you." She said bring a hand up and brushing the tears away.

"So understand this, I am not saying you are a liar but I need proof, a DNA test will be needed." Jason said, still in utter shock, he could have a, he glanced down at the paper and did the math, 19 year old daughter.

Annabell sniffled slightly. "Ya, I understand. random girl showing up claiming to be your kid, I would want proof too." She nodded.

"Annabell, right?" He asked.

"Annabell, Anna, Annie what ever one works for you."She shrugged.

"Anna, are you staying in town?"

Annabell smiled as he said her name for some reason it made her happy. "Yes at the Metro Court."

Jason scratched the back of his head. "I'll set up an appointment at General Hospital and we can get the test done as soon as possible. Do you have a number I can reach you at?"

She reached in to her purse and pulled out a pen and the card Carly had given her, she could get another one later, and wrote her number on the back of it. "That's my cell and my room number just in case."

Jason was at a loss for what to do now. "So I'll call you after I set the appointment." he said standing walking to the door and opening the penthouse door.

She took that as her cue to leave and stood, she rung her fingers. "Okay, I'll talk to you soon then."Annabell walked out of the penthouse and into the elevator.

TBC


	2. Advice Gone Wrong

Jason sat on the couch after the girl had left, after his maybe daughter had left. He finished off the beer in his hand and stared at the phone, he could see three missed calls from Sam he should probably return but strangely for him he couldn't be bothered at the moment. He did thumb threw the contacts to Sonny's though, Sonny would keep it to himself and he knew about unexpected children, he had left him a message saying he needed him asap, another message sent to Carly as well without the asap almost as an after thought, Carly could keep a secret if it was for him. Anna, if she was his, he missed it all, she was 19, she is a grown woman. Why had her mother never came around to the Quartermaine house, anyone who knew about the family had money so why has this never come up. He didn't understand why no one had known, in 20 years no one ever said a damn word.

Jason was pulled out of his thoughts by the door to the penthouse opening and Sonny walking in.

"What's so urgent man?" Sonny said as he closed the door and took a look at his friend.

Jason stood up and walked to the bar pouring two drinks and handing one to Sonny before speaking. "I might be a father." Jason said bluntly.

Sonny looked at his friend questioningly. "You going to have to give me more then that Jase'." Sonny sat in the arm chair and took a sip of his drink.

"I had a girl come by today with a birth certificate with my name on it, well Jason Quartermaine but my name none the less and says I'm her father." The blonde emptied the glass in one go.

"Could be nothing, could be someone looking for cash or an enemy looking to try and get leverage." Sonny suggested.

Jason refilled his glass and shook his head. "You ever just know something Sonny, I got a feeling looking at her, she has my eyes."

Sonny stood up and turned his friend to face him. "Look someone sent a little kid here to pull at your heart strings, probably some woman sent her kid in to be a cash cow."

Jason shook his head. "It's not a kid, she's 19. Told her I want a DNA test but I can't shake the feeling that I know what it's going to say." Jason took another swallow of his whiskey.

"19, hell she's grown. Do you really think this girl is your daughter?" Sonny was surprised Jason wasn't one to go on blind faith.

"I don't know but I think there is a reason that I can't say that I don't. I keep thinking if she is mine, she grew up with out me, so did she think I was a dead beat or that I just didn't want her and how did she grow up did she have a good childhood or a bad one." Jason couldn't stop from speaking his thoughts.

"Sometimes our guts are right sometimes there not, don't get invested before you know for sure. Make the appointment get the test done and know for sure. Did you tell Sam?"

"I know, I'll keep my head and Sam, she doesn't know yet." Jason didn't know how she would take the news but he knew her well enough that it probably wasn't going to go over well.

"Probably best to wait it out before opening that can of worms." Jason with a daughter, he could see Sam losing her shit, problem for her was if it came down to it and the girl was his friends, she would lose if she couldn't deal, Jason was not the type to abandon his kid, grown or not.

"I texted Patrick, he's going to get us in tomorrow, I still have to let Anna know."

"Anna." Sonny said softly. "Call her let her know, Patrick will rush it I'm sure so you should know by this time tomorrow assuming your appointment is in the morning."

"It's at 8:30. Give me a minute, I'll be back." Jason pulled out his phone and walked off to the kitchen leaving his oldest friend in the living room.

Sonny knew that if she was Jason's daughter it would gut him, knowing he missed it all, people might think the man didn't feel but those that knew him knew he did. He always was a second father/uncle to his own children would die for them, kill for them, Sonny almost hoped the girl wasn't his just to save him from that heartache of missing all that time the other part of him hoped she was Jason would make a great dad even if she wasn't a child.

"It's just a matter of time now." Jason said returning to the living room.

Sonny nodded. "Have you told anyone else but me and Patrick?"

"I asked Carly to come over." The pair may not be together but they were on some what decent terms.

The door swung open and the Woman in question walked in to the room. "Speak of the Devil." Sonny said cracking a smile.

"Jason, Sonny, what's going on is everyone okay? Oh God is someone hurt...the kids?" She rambled up eyes darting between the two men.

"Everything is fine, Carly. This is nothing like that." Jason soothed the blonde, before she could fly off the handle.

"If you don't what me to worry don't send a cryptic 'Penthouse now important' text with no other information." Carly said setting her bag on the desk. "Now why am I here?"

Jason looked over to Sonny before looking back to Carly and repeating the same story he had told Sonny.

Carly listen her eyes wide with surprise and when Jason said the girl's name it clicked. "Anna wouldn't happen to be short for Annabell would it?"

Jason looked surprised but nodded. "Why?"

Carly laughed before making her way to the bar and fixing her own drink. "Checked her in to the Metro Court this afternoon, there was something about her I couldn't put my finger on but I gave her a discount on a room for the week, something about her felt...familiar. Now I know why."

"Carly let's not start buying in to this before we know if it's even true." Sonny advised his ex.

"If she's not your kid Jase' I'll give you the damn hotel." She smiled, she damn well knew there was something about that girl. 

Jason groaned. "Carly."

"I'm just saying I have a feeling, I was actually hoping to see her before you texted me, poor kid was a bundle of nerves when she left the hotel." Carly sat beside Jason full grin on her face.

"She wasn't at the hotel when you left? Did you come from the Metro?" His eyes narrowed, what the hell.

"No I was hoping to see her and I left right from the front desk. Why?"

"I called her a few minutes ago she said she made it back fine." Did Carly miss her coming in? Or was she not there?

Carly and Sonny shared a look before Carly pulled out her phone. "Hey Abby, it's Carly can you do me a favour and check to see if a guest used their key card, Annabell Lenux?" Carly waited a beat before thanking the person on the other end and hanging up.

"She's not there is she?" Sonny asked reading the woman's expression.

"Her key card hasn't been used since I checked her in." She looked nervously to Jason.

She fucking lied to him, he had known her all of half a day and she was already lying. "Then where the hell is she?"

"Jason don't get too mad she is a 19 year old kid, they lie about where they are, it happens." Sonny tired to reason.

"She doesn't know this city, she could be doing God knows what with God knows who." The city was not unsafe to people who knew where not to go but she didn't where could she go and why would she lie.

"Jason you have her number give it to me, I'll call saying I just wanted to check in see if she's okay, you don't want her to think you don't trust her if she turns out to be yours." Carly suggested.

"Fine." Jason handed over his phone open to her number to his friend.

Carly keyed the number in to her phone before hitting the call button.

"Hey Annabell, it's Carly from the Metro Court?"

"No, everything is fine."

"I just wanted to check and see how you were doing after this afternoon, you seemed a little out of sorts."

"What advice?"

"Shit."

"Where are you, I could come grab you and bring you back to the hotel?"

"I don't think that is the best idea."

"Is someone with you?"

Sonny stopped his friend from grabbing at the phone, letting Carly continue.

"Look I didn't want to do this but I am Jason's friend and he is worried your not at the hotel, please just let me come get you."

"I won't not yet at least."

"Oh, yea I know how to get there. Give me 20 and I'll be there. Do not go anywhere."

"Thanks."

"Where the hell is she?" Jason asked as she hung up the phone.

Carly stood setting her drink on the table. "I can't tell you that, not today anyway but just know she is fine and I am going to go get her and bring her back to the hotel."

"Carly, he has a right to know." Sonny was surprised she would keep something from Jason.

"It's not important the fact is she is fine, she is going to be back at the hotel so you don't need to worry. Ask me once we know for sure and I'll tell you." Carly said waking to the desk and grabbing her thing. "Just trust me Jase'."

He trusted Carly he did so if she said Anna was fine, he could give it a day. "Fine, text me when she is in her room for my peace of mind."

"I will." With that the blonde slipped out of the penthouse.

TBC...…...


	3. Weird, Weird Day

Annabell walked out of Harbor View towers and her nerves were not going away, she didn't feel the dread that she had before she had gone to the penthouse, he didn't treat her badly or kick her out for saying she might be his daughter so it went better then she thought she didn't get a cab but instead wondered down unfamiliar streets needing to think, The 'what if's' started swirling in her head, what if she wasn't his though, what if the DNA test came back and it said they are not related, her mom would never tell her about her father she had only found her original birth certificate 6 months ago, what the fuck would she do if it's all a lie, what if she spent all her time and money on finding someone that was just another of her mothers lies.

"Oh god." She didn't really even think about that possibility before not really, it was a fleeting thought that it was all a lie but now with a pending DNA test it made it all the more of a possibility.

"Fuck." She stopped and leaned in to the brick wall she had been walking by her breathing became ragged, she tried to catch her breathe but found herself unable. Panic was gripping her, panic attacks were not something new but usually they didn't happen outside of her bedroom, her vision started to spot.

She slid down the wall. "One...two..."She rasped out, trying to take control.

"Hey, are you okay?" The voice sounded muffled and far away.

"One...two...three." She tried again and as she did she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You need to breathe," The voice said grabbing one of the girls hands and placed it on their chest. "breathe with me, mirror my breath." Annabell could feel the strangers chest move up and down, she focused on the rise and fall, she could feel her own returning to normal after a few minutes she opened her eyes and looked up at a man, her blue eyes meeting dark brown.

"Are you alright?" The man asked concern flashing across his face.

She nodded. "Yea, I think so. Thank you...most people would have just kept walking."

The man stood and held a hand out to her. "You're welcome and anyone that could have just kept walking isn't someone I want to be, I'm Johnny by the way."

She let the man pull me to her feet and took him in as she stood, he was taller then her, not hard to be at her own 5.3, he stood about 6 feet tall, a dark brown head of hair, a slightly olive completion and he was handsome she had to admit that.

"I'm Annabell and most people avoid a girl that's a mess in the middle of a street but really thank you." She smiled nervously brushing her hair away from her face.

Johnny wanted to laugh at the mess comment if this was this girl looking like a mess he wouldn't mind seeing her at her best, she was a tiny thing, with big blue eyes and long flowing brown hair, she almost looked like a china doll.  
"You're welcome and trust me you're not a mess." He flashed her a grin.

"Honestly are you really okay?" Johnny couldn't help but notice that the girls hands seemed to be shaking slightly.

She laughed nervously. "It's been a day, a crazy weird day."

"This might be add to the weird day but want to grab a drink and talk, I hear that helps?" The words were coming out of his mouth before his brain actually figured out what he was doing, what the fuck was he doing?

"You're the second person today to suggest I have a drink or two but I can't sorry." Was this guy hitting on her? Or just being oddly friendly.

Did he just get shot down, it shouldn't bother him he was kind of with Lulu although it was hard to tell what was happening with them these days.

He scratched the back of his head. "Yea no problem, I understand." He said bashfully.

"It's not like that, it's a really sweet offer but I'm 19. Honestly I would, god knows I could use one but no one would serve me." She rambled out, looking away her cheeks turning pink.

Johnny had to do a double take when he heard her age, she was almost fucking jail bait but the important this was she wasn't and a ID was not something to concern him.

"That's fine you won't need ID, if you still want that drink?"Johnny was dumbfounded by his own words again what the fuck was he doing?

"Why not. Lead the way." She said after a few moments of contemplation.

What was she doing, this was not something she would usually do, though cute guys didn't want to get drinks with her but then again this was not a normal day, she never had a day like this before.

Johnny found himself offering her his arm. "It's just up the road."

"So you do this often, you know save women in distress?" She asked as they ambled up the street.

He laughed. "Not a thing that happens often."

She smiled back at him. "Well guess it was good timing today."

Johnny pulled her in to a building just off the street and headed toward the elevator. "Yea it was."

Annabell stopped short of the elevator realizing that his was most likely his place, it was an apartment building, Johnny stopped with her.

"This is your apartment?" She said hesitantly, she figured he knew a bartender or something not that they would end up at his.

"Shit, yes I probably should have mentioned that. Look I promise I am not some creep, it's a drink nothing more." He felt like a dick, this seemed creepy as fuck now that he thought about it.

The guy could have done anything to her while she was half way to passing put on the street but he helped her so she figured a little trust was earned.

"It's ok, let's get that drink." She was the one to pull him this time toward the elevator.

"Yea let's." He hit his floor one they were in the car.

The ride up was a comfortable silence, they exited the car and Johnny was quick to open the door and let her in before closing it behind her.

"Make yourself comfortable." He motioned toward the couch.

She sat down on the plush looking sectional and took in the apartment, Johnny could not be more then 10 year older then her if she had to guess probably 25 or 27 or so but this place was large and well decorated, he either had a great job or had family money.

"So what is your poison?" Johnny asked before pulling off his black coat and tossing it across a desk before walking to a fancy little wet bar.

"I'll have whatever you're having." He smiled at her in response and she watched him pour the drinks, noting without the jacket he was more fit then she originally though as she took in the white tee shirt stretched out across his back, she felt herself blushing and turned slightly to hide it.

Johnny returned with two tumblers of amber liquid. "It's nothing fancy just bourbon but feel free to mix it up if you want something else." He told her sitting on the couch beside her.

Annabell drank a small sip teasingly, it went down smooth and she took another slightly bigger sip enjoying the warm feeling as it went down, she licked her lips before smiling at the man beside her.

"Pretty sure that is just what I needed."

Johnny's intent when he brought her up were innocent but the way she looked sipping the bourbon and licking those pink lips had him questioning if would stay that way. "So why this day so shitty for you?"

Her eyes met his briefly. "Wouldn't say the whole day has been shit but I ..." She trailed off before taking another healthy gulp of the drink. "I came to town to find my father."

Johnny was surprised but at the same time not, he would have remembered her if she was a local to PC, she had a face he would not soon forget. "Assuming it didn't go well?"

She shrugged and leaned closer pulling her feet off the floor before sitting cross legged in front of him. "He's wants a DNA test, say's he didn't know about me so not bad as it could have gone."

Johnny could not disagree with anyone wanting a DNA test, hell he would want one. "So why the panic attack?"

"It crossed my mind if I'm wrong, if my mother is a liar and I end up have no fucking clue in the end who my father is this is all for nothing." She said as she spoke she felt her chest tighten again.

Johnny's hand instinctively went to her cheek. "Don't stop breathing on me again." He said letting his thumb rub across the soft skin.

She felt herself blush but didn't pull away. "I'll keep breathing for you." She found herself whispering out.

"Good because the only other way I know to stop a panic attack won't be welcome." Johnny didn't know why he said it, maybe because he wanted her to ask.

"And what way would that be?"

He found himself leaning closer. "A kiss, it takes your mind if the panic make you focus, well it should if you're doing it right."

Annabell was surprised by his response, she couldn't help but glance down to his mouth and back to his eyes his hand still cupping her face. "Why not test it out now?" She didn't know where the boldness had come but she said it none the less.

Johnny looked in her eyes before leaning forward slowly and she moved to meet him half way, their lips touched and it was like this wasn't the first time, it wasn't tentative or rushed it was smooth almost natural. The second his lips touched hers she stopped thinking at all, her left hand moved quickly gripping the base of his neck pulling him closer and her tongue flicked his lips ever so softly as his lips parted.

"RING, RING, RING" The pair jumped apart at the noise of the phone.

"That's me." She said grabbing her purse and fishing out her phone.

Johnny took a deep breath and watched as she answered, getting her end of the call.

"Hello?"

"Yea I did."

"That soon, really?"

"No that's fine."

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye."

As she hung up the phone she looked apprehensive and hopeful at the same time.

"Back to reality, DNA test tomorrow at General Hospital." She said knocking back what was left in her glass.

"No one gets appointments that quickly, wonder how he swung that?" Johnny mussed, annoyed they had been interrupted.

"I think being a Quartermaine even if you don't use the last name carries weight." She guessed as she played with his long fingers that rested on her knee.

Johnny shot away like she burned him, hopping off the couch to put some distance between them, no fucking way, a Quartermaine that's not one by last name, fucking Jason Morgan. His eyes flicked back to the girl on the couch, was she his daughter because peace or not Jason finds out he touched the girl, if she really was his daughter, all bets were off. "Please, please tell me you're not Jason Morgan's' daughter?"

"Pretty sure I am. You know him, I'm guessing?" She asked standing and walking toward him.

Johnny backed up. "You need to go, I'll call you a taxi." The look of hurt that came across her face made him want to take the words back but this was about far more then him or her.

Annabell was surprised by the change of his tone and his rush to get her gone but reigned in her emotions and straightened her shoulders. "Don't bother with the cab, I'll walk." She bit out grabbing her bag off the couch.

TBC


	4. Idiots

Johnny grabbed her arm before she could get to the door. "Let me call you a cab, it's not safe to be running around PC at night."

She jerked her arm free turned back to him. "I'll be fine, besides I don't want to burden you with my presents any longer." she turned and yanked the door handle only to have a hand come above her and push it shut.

Johnny didn't know why he was stopping her, why did she keep making him not think before he acted. She was now pinned between him and the door. "It's no like that Anna and it's really not safe, please just let me get you a cab."

She turned and faced him not realizing how close he was, she could feel his breath on her lips. "Then what is it like?" Snapped at him those blue eyes now icy.  
"It's complicated." He found himself leaning closer. "It's nothing to do with you, this is all me."

His forehead was almost resting against hers as he spoke and she snorted. "Really it's not me it's you? You're an asshole you know that, guess it's lucky for me things didn't go any farther or you would have been throwing me out like a whore that over stayed her welcome."

Her sharp words hurt him, what the fuck he had only met his girl a few hours ago. "Don't ever imply that you are a whore or that I would treat you like one." He hissed back.

"We kissed and now you throwing me out all I'm saying if that call had been an hour late who knows maybe you would have at least got a happy ending out of it before giving me the boot." She was trying to hurt him, her pride had just taking a beating not to mention her self-esteem.

Johnny's hand flew up to her face cupping it as he had on the couch, only to have her flinch away from his hand. "Fuck, I'm not going to hit you, fuck." Johnny pulled his hands away and moved back. ""I'm sorry."

She was not surprised my her body's response, it was something she had learned a long time again to expect a hit but she really didn't think he was going to hit her, she didn't know much but she knew in her core he was not going to.

"It's ok, everything is fine." She told him, this time it was her turn to approach him as she did she lay a hand on his forearm.

"It's not fine, you thought I was going to fucking hit you, I'm not a sick fuck that gets off on hurting woman." Johnny stared at her his eyes boring in to hers.

She wanted to hurt him before with earlier comments but not like this the look on his face made her chest hurt. "I know, I know that, I may not know you well but I know that. It's not your fault, it's me, it's all on me."

"It's not you fault, I treated you like shit and then cornered you no wonder you flinched." He didn't look at her this time, he felt like a fucking woman beater.

She grabbed his face in her hands and turned him back to her. "It's not that you didn't scare me you just made me want to piss you off right back. I didn't flinch because of anything you did, it's something my body has just learned to expect over the years." She told him honestly.

Expect...she expected to be hit? Johnny protective instincts went in to over drive. "Someone use to hit you?" Johnny gritted out between clenched teeth.

She let him go and turned back toward the door. "It's fine, I should go anyway."

Johnny quickly moved between her and the door. "It's not fine, you shouldn't expect a hit, who the fuck hurt you?"

"Thought you wanted me gone?" She raised an eyebrow, he was giving her emotional whiplash.

Fuck, he should tell her to go but he couldn't, he didn't really want her to go the first time but with this revelation he wanted her here and he wanted answers and names because he was going to make any fucker that thought it was ok to beat on her regret it. "What can I say, I changed my mind."

"Drink? I know I could use another one." Johnny said pushing off the back of the couch, scooping up both tumblers and refiling they with three fingers each.

Annabell turned back to him moved closer reaching for the tumbler. "Might need more then one." She said talking a large sip.

Johnny followed suit before topping both glasses back off and resuming his spot on the couch. "Join me?" He motioned to the seat.

She debated it for about 10 seconds before sitting in the same spot as before. "Too this fucking day." She said raising her glass to his.

"Well you're not wrong. Too his fucking day." He clinked his glass with hers toasting before they both sipped. "I still wanna know." He told her.

"It's not..."

"If you're about to tell me it's not important I'm going to disagree, someone putting there hands on you is bad enough but enough to make you flinch is sickening." He touched her again this time with far more hesitation, he took the hand that was not occupied with her drink.

"Tell me why you were so quick to throw me and I'll tell you." Tit for tat at least put this at a more level playing field.

"It's a long story." Johnny told her.

"Pretty sure I have sometime to kill." She shot back.

Johnny downed the rest of his drink, he should have just brought the fucking bottle over. "What do you know about Jason Morgan?" What she knew would determine what he could say to her.

"I know what has been printed in the papers, from my research. People say he's mobster, a killer, has no emotions but what's actually true I don't know." The information she had found had not been the best in a would be parent but she wanted to know where she came from.

"Why would you want to know him if that's what you found?" He would have wrote a person off if that was the only info he found while looking for a parent, I mean you ready daddy dearest maybe a killer it doesn't really scream someone you want to know.

She shrugged. "Just because you do bad things doesn't make you a bad person. I never like the idea of everyone being either good or bad, there are shades of gray."  
Johnny found himself agreeing, he knew he fell in that gray category. "Anything I say will colour your opinion of him before you ever get the chance to make your own opinion of him. I'll tell you the long story but not today."

"This was an exchange, your story for mine." She said looking down at his hand still in hers.

He still wanted to know, he really did but not at the price of her writing off Jason, he may not be the guys biggest supporter but he actually respected the man and he deserved a chance. "When I tell you we will uphold the exchange but just not today."

She nodded dropping his hand and standing before walking toward the bar, grabbing the bottle they had been drinking and bringing it back to the couch refilling his glass and hers. "So guess we're at a stand still."

He looked at his glass then to her as she settled back on to the couch. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" He asked sipping from the glass.

"Yes, no...maybe. I don't really know what the hell we are doing, this isn't something I do." It was true this was not her, maybe it was because she could finally do what she wanted and not have to worry about anything but a DNA test, not her mother, her problems, nothing but this moment.

"I'm in the same boat, I don't know why the hell I brought you back here or why I changed my mind on you going. So too two people who have no clue what the hell their doing." He tapped his glass to hers.

She laughed. "So we're basically toasting to being idiots?"

He laughed along with her and nodded. "Let's say were just enjoying the ride and not thinking for now."

The pair laughed and began to chat about lighter things drinks continued between the pair both becoming more intoxicated by the slip, the girl ended up with her head in his lap, his hand carding threw his hair as he told a story of his sister and himself as a kid. The less heavy topic forgotten for a while letting the pair relax.

"Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring."

"It's you." Johnny reached over grabbing her bag and set it in her lap.

She still laid with her head on a pillow in his lap as she pulled out the phone.

"Hello?"

"Carly, is something wrong?"

"I'm good, great even, I took your advice."

"Drinks!" The girl giggled in to the phone.

"I'm fine, I don't need to go back to the hotel. I'm going to drink and be an idiot."

"Shit you're smashed babe." Johnny muttered as he moved sitting the girl up right.

"I liked my pillow, come back here!" She said to Johnny.

"Yea and he's pretty cute, I wanna stay." She tired and failed to whisper into the phone.

"Shit." Johnny grabbed the phone. "I'm going to talk to Carly, ok?"

"Carly, it's Johnny if your calling because your with Jason please don't tell him she is with me. She pretty smashed she fine to stay on my couch or you can pick her up if you remember where my place is?"

"See you in a few."

Johnny looked down at the girl on his couch. "You are going to get me in all sorts of trouble."

"From your stories I think you like trouble." She smiled widely at him her hand tugging him down to the couch.

"You're not wrong." He leaned forward and kissed the girl for the second time, he couldn't help but think it might be the last if Jason had anything to day about it.

Her hand once again went to the back of his neck and the other fisted in his shirt as his larger ones cradled her face. She moved closer as the kiss deepened and she felt his tongue see entrance she opened her mouth moaning as their tongues met, she moved even closer straddling his lap her hand no longer fisting the shirt but slipping under it.

Johnny pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. "Ok, that is enough trouble for tonight."

She pouted. "Why? I wasn't done."

He slipped the girl off him and on to the couch before standing. "Because.." A knock on the door stopped him. "That's why."

Johnny walked over to the door pulling it open. "Carly."

"What the hell are you playing at Zacchara?" She asked shoving past him.


	5. Choices

Sorry for the wait, I'm moving at the moment so didnt have time to update, thanks for the love hope you like this chapter!

* * *

"What the hell are you playing at Zacchara?" She asked shoving past him.

"It's not like that, I didn't know who the hell she was before we ended up here. Nothing happened I swear we just had a bit to much to drink." Johnny said defensively.

"Hi Carly!" The girl on the couch smiled.

"Hey hun." Carly turned back to Johnny. "The beard burn from you stubble on her face says something else."

Johnny's hand went to his face before looking over at Anna. "What are you talking about."

"Nothing but the fact you had to check tells me something, did you take advantage of her?" Carly was full on mama bear, the girl was trashed, though Johnny didn't look much better he was not a 19 year old kid.

"He didn't do anything, Carly." Annabell may not be sober but she had the sense to know what Carly was implying.

"So he didn't get you trashed? Didn't take advantage of your state?" The blonde looked between the two.

"Carly, I'm a lot of things but no that guy." Johnny told her leaning on the couch for support.

"He's telling the truth, if anyone was taking advantage it was, oddly enough, me." She blushed at her realization, she was more brazen then she would normally have been.

"Be that as it may, you need to come with me, now. Jason already knows you're not at the hotel, he doesn't need to know you're with Johnny Zacchara." Carly nodded toward the door.

Annabell stood tipsy from the couch grabbing her bag as she did. "Fine, I want to sleep anyway."

She walked toward Johnny, leaning over kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks for being an idiot with me."

Johnny smiled. "I would say any time but." He nodded toward Carly. "Good night."

"Night." Anna walked to the door before with Carly following closely behind her.

Once the pair excited Johnny's place and walked on to the elevator, Carly decided to speak.

"What the hell were you thinking, getting drunk with a random man?" Carly snapped at the girl, she wasn't really mad at her just the thought of what could have happened if she had been with anyone other then Johnny. She may have accused the man of taking advantage but she knew Johnny, may not like him all that much, but taking advantage of a young drunk girl was not his style, he was a some what decent person.

Annabell looked up at Carly and shrugged, "I don't know, he helped me out, we talked and he offered a drink. It didn't seem like a bad idea at the time." she honestly regretted nothing, she had more fun with Johnny then she had, had in a long time.

Carly and Annabell walked to Carly's SUV and she waited before responding to the girl. "You went to a strangers apartment and got drunk! He could have done God knows what and you wouldn't have been able to stop him, you put yourself in danger, the only saving grace is it was at least Johnny but you could have been hurt or..." Carly trailed off leaving the last part left unsaid but they both knew the word, raped.

Annabell sobered at the thought and shuttered. "I know." She said softly. "I just wanted to forget and have fun for a little but you're right if it had been someone else they could have hurt me. He, Johnny didn't do anything like that I swear, we just talked and...kissed a little but it wasn't forced or anything like that he was just nice."

They pulled in to the Metro Court and Carly killed the engine. "I understand that but I just want to make sure you understand it could have been worse and about that kissing, did he happen to mention that he has a girlfriend?"

Annabell's mouth formed a little 'O' and she shook her head. "No, he didn't." She said deflating and looking away from Carly.

Fucking Zacchara, Carly thought. "Look, once that DNA test comes back and it says what I am already pretty sure about, that you are Jason's daughter, I'm going to have to tell him who you were with. I won't keep this a secret from him and he already knows you were with someone, so you need to be aware he will not take this well in the slightest, Johnny Zacchara fucking around with his daughter whether he knew it or not won't matter to him."

The girl felt like banging her head on something, one day in town and already fucking up people's lives, good for nothing little bitch, the words echoed in her head in her step fathers voice, maybe he was right, maybe she just was good for nothing, maybe she should have never came.

"Maybe it better for everyone if I just leave." She whispered softly, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

Carly's eyes snapped to the girl. "What? No, it would not be better and if you think for a second that Jason wouldn't chase you down you're wrong. Look kid we all mess up, I know I did when I am to town around your age and trust me I fucked up far more but if you are Jason's you belong here with him, no matter how much you mess up Jason would never turn on you, or not want you. So don't do anything as stupid as leaving, Jason is loyal to a fault, he will be loyal to you no matter what, hell you could rob a bank and he would stand by your side...so would I."

She absorbed the words and nodded, she could always leave later. "Why would you? Stand by be that is?" She asked, she could understand Jason doing it if her were her father but she didn't know Carly.

"Jason is family and if you're his you're going to gain a lot of people along with him, his family will become yours and we stand by our family." Carly said with a fierceness in her tone.

Sam came in to the penthouse with a slam of the door. "JASON!" She yelled out as she walked in to the living room.

Jason all but flinched at the yelling as he walked down the stairs. "I'm here no need to yell." He said lightly.

"Why the hell haven't you answered any of my messages? I was worried." She stared at him with frustration.

"I had something to take care of, haven't even checked my phone." He lied but he didn't want to tell her not yet anyway.

She stared at him as if seeing through the lie. "You expect me to believe you haven't checked you're phone since this morning? What the hell is going on Jason?"

Fuck, Jason thought, she had known him too long to believe the lie. "Why don't you sit and we can talk?" he motioned to the couch.

Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. "I don't need to sit just tell me what the hell is going in Jason." She spat back.

He scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed. "A girl came by today, she thinks I'm her father, she was conceived before my accident." He explained.

Sam rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Please it's probably just so little bitch trying to get your money, I would hope you sent her packing."

Jason had to hold back when Sam called Anna a bitch, protectiveness flooded him. "Don't call her that." He said with out raising his voice but his tone sharp.

Sam's looked surprised, "Are you kidding me, please tell me that you sent her away."

"No I didn't, we are getting a DNA test done in the morning but I think she maybe mine." He told her and braced himself for the onslaught.

Sam laughed. "This girl is playing you, Jason, why entertain her, just tell her to go back where she came from, if she was yours the mother would have be here for the cash grab a long time ago."

Jason held his tongue. "I'm getting the test done, I need to know and she deserves to know." He told her leaving no room for discussion.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Don't say I didn't tell you when this all comes out to be a lie."

Jason decided not to comment, "I'm heading to bed, you coming?"


	6. Needles and Diners

A/n: To my anonymous reviews thanks guy you rock. Also this is not a story for Sam lovers and remember I'm no doctor so dna takes like no time in this lol.

Annabell woke up to her alarm at 7 am and groaned, her mouth felt like it was filled with cotton and her head was pounding, how much did she drink last night? She laid in the bed for a few minutes longer before her mind started working again and she realised why she had set the alarm, the DNA test, she shot up in bed and regreted the sudden movement her body protesting but she pushed on pulling herself out of the bed, making a beeline for the bath room.

She looked at herself in the mirror, wrinkling her nose at her apperance before stripping off the cloths she had been wearing since the day before and slipping in to the shower, she took a long hot shower feeling more human as she steppped out. She pulled on a bathrob and was brushing her teeth when there was a knock on the door to her room, she tried to figure out who was there as she walked over and opened the door toothbrush still in hand.

"Good, you're alive." Carly said as Anna opened the door.

"Carly? What are you doing here this early?" She looked confussed at the woman, had they made plans yesterday?

"I wanted to make sure you were going to make your appointment at GH today, considereing the state you were in last night." The older woman explained as she leaned on the door frame.

"Yea I am, I was just getting dressed and going to grab a cup of coffee before heading to the hospital." She said though it was rather ovious that she was getting ready.

Carly nodded. "Good, I can give you a lift then." She said matter of factlly.

Annabell rolled her eyes. "Carly, I can get myself there. I may have implied last night that I wasn't going to go but I am, promise."

"I know you can but I figured I would save you the 30 dollar cab ride this way and also thought you may want the company."

She really didn't have much money and 30 there and back would be expencive so she nodded motioning for the woman to come in to the room. "I just need to finish getting ready if you want to come in for a few minutes."

"How about I grab the coffee and you meet me down stairs in about 10 minutes?" Carly half asked.

"Yea that's fine, just one cream and one sugar please." She figured it was far better to just go along with the woman, she seemed like she had a tendancy of getting her way.

"Perfect, I will see you down stairs." She said before turning and heading back down the hall like a model on a cat walk.

It was nearly 15 minutes later when Annabell made it to the lobby with a navy blue, knee leght summer dress on and a pair of white ballet flats, she had taking more time dressing then she thought she would, she went through three clothing changes before settling on the dress.

"Finally, thought I would have to come back up to get you." Carly said from her place leaning against the front desk in the lobby.

Annabell flushed slightly. "Sorry, I kinda lost track of time."

"It's fine, let's get this show on the road though." She said handing Annabell her coffee and motioning toward the door.

The ride to General Hospital was a quite one, no uncomfortable but Annabell didn't really want to make idle chit chat, her thoughts were on one thing, the DNA test, it was scary to think she could be wrong but the scarier thought was that she was right, how would they get along, would he want her around or just be indiffrent to her, though he didn't send her away he wanted to know as well so she figured that was a good thing.

"You ready kid?" Carly asked as she parked the car in the hospital lot.

Annabell jerked out of her thoughts and looked to the older woman. "Umm yea, I guess." She muttered out taking off her seat belt and getting out of the car.

Carly got out as well falling in to step with the girl. "You don't have to come with me."

The blonde shrugged. "Figured you may need a friend, I can wait here if you want?" She offered

Annabell paused for a second before giving the woman a small smile. "I don't know why you are being so kind but I really could use someone." she said with slightly glassy eyes.

Carly put on arm around the girls shoulder in an attampt to comfort her as they walked toward the elevator and took it up. "I'm with you, Kid; and as for why, like I said you remind me of myself a long time again, plus I'm fairly sure, I'm not going to lose my hotel to Jason."

The girl was about to asked what the woman was talking about when they exited the elevator and she saw Jason standing by what looked like a waiting area with a dark haired woman.

"Hi." She said softly her blue eyes meeting his matching ones.

Jason smiled ever so slightly at the girl, noting Carly's arm wrapped protectivly around her shoulder, he shot the woman a look and she gave him a shrug back.

"Hey, Anna." Jason said in a quite tone his voice not betraying the emotions he was feeling. "Carly." He nodded as and after thought.

"So you're the girl claiming to be Jason's daughter?" Sam said looking the girl over with a snear.

"Sam." Jason hissed out, he knew he should not have let her come, they had argued about it for a good hour this morning about her coming, by the time they were done he had to get to the hospital and she said of she didn't come with him she would just follow so he relented and let her ride with him, he regreted it in his moment seeing the girls face take on a frown and her eyes going down looking to the floor.

"I am." She whispered, the woman reminded her of her mother and she couldn't meet the womans eyes.

"You sould looked at people when they're talking to you." Sam snipped at the girl, she looked so weak and meek, there was no way this little girl was Jason Mogan's daughter.

"Stop being a bitch, Sam, this doesn't concern you." Carly hissed out at the woman, glaring at her.

Sam laughed. "Like it concerns you?"

"Enough, both of you." He said in a cold tone he would not usually use on either woman but as he saw the girl shrinking more into herself, wrapping her arms around herself in a self comforting gesture he had enough.

"Sorry, Jase'." Carly said quickly, turning her attention back to the girl and pulling her a little closer.

Sam said nothing but let out a small huff.

"Jason." Patrick called as he walked over to the group.

Jason turned to the doctor and nodded. "Hey, Patrick. Thanks again for doing this. "

The dark haired man stopped beside Jason and looked between him and the young woman. "It's no problem, it's not like it will take long anyway." He turned his gaze to the girl. "Hi, I'm Patrick Drake, I will be the one preforming the DNA test today. You're Anna, right?"

The girl looked up at the dark haired man in the lab coat and nodded. "I'm Anna, it's nice too meet you, Dr. Drake."

Patrick smiled. "You can just call me Patrick, Anna."

"Can we hurry this up, the sooner this is settled the sooner this little liar can go back to where she came from." Sam gritted out.

Patrick looked from the girl to Sam and back, Christ the girl looked like she wanted the earth to open up and swallow her at this point before anyone else could speak he spoke up. "Jason, Anna why don't you to come with me to the exam room."

Anna nodded and pulled away from Carly walking toward the doctor and Jason.

"Lead the way." Jason nodded to Patrick.

"Wait, I want to be there for this." Sam whined.

"Sorry, patients only." Patrick lied as he motioned for the pair to follow him.

Once they reached the room Patrick motioned them in to the room. "I need to go grab a few things, I will be back in a few minute, will you two be ok?" Anna nodded and Jason muttered a 'yea' before the doctor slipped out of the room pulling the door closed.

"I'm sorry, about Sam, what she said." Jason said looking her as she leaned on the exam table.

She shrugged. "It's fine." she said her voice soft.

"It's really not, for what it's worth, I don't think you're lying." Jason told her taking a step toward her, looking at her but her eyes were still on the floor.

She looked up at that comment and met his eyes once more. "Really?"

Jason nodded coming to stand beside her. "Yea, don't pay attenion to Sam's comments, she doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Is she your wife?"

"No, girlfriend though." No married yet and if Sam kept up this shit maybe not even together at all, if she was his kid he wouldn't let Sam talk to her like that.

"She doesn't like me." She stated.

"She doesn't know you, I'm not saying she will but once we know for sure that will change." Hopefully he added to himself.

The door opened again and Patrick came back in to the room carrying a tray with needles and tubes on it.

She eyed the needles. "I thought it would be the cheek swab thing?"

Patrick looked to her as he set the tray on a small cart. "This is the fastest way, is there a problem?"

She bit her lip. "I'm not good with needles." Lie she was damn terrified of needles.

"It will only feel like a pinch, I promise." He assured.

"Why don't I go first." Jason offered, as she eyed the needles with a pinched expression on her face.

"Take a seat on the exam table." Patrick nodded to the table.

Jason hopped on to the exam table and Patrick came over with the cart, Anna stood on the other side of the table looking none too impressed.

It only took a few minutes before Patrick had the needle in Jason's arm and a little vile on the end was filling with blood and a few seconds later it was done and the needle was pulled out.

Jason slid off the table and motioned to Anna. "It's not so bad, hop up on to the table."

Anna wrung her hands but hopped up on to the table, Patrick smiled reassuringly at her as he tied a band on her upper arm before using an alcohol wipe on the bend of her elbow, when he picked up the needle she pulled back out of his reach.

"No, I'm sorry, I can't." She her voice shaking.

"It's ok, I swear it won't hurt." Patrick tried to sooth.

She shook her head.

"Anna." Jason said touching her shoulder lightly. "It's ok, Patrick won't do anything to hurt you. I know some people are afraid of needles and it's ok, would it help if you looked at me and not the needle." He said his hand slipped down her arm to take her small hand in his.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"Why don't we try that just look at me and don't pay attention to what he is doing, ok?" His voice was soft, caring as he spoke, it was usually one he used with Michael and Morgan.

"Thanks." She said meeting his eyes, tears glistened.

"It's all fine, just stay with me." Jason held her hand tighter as Patrick put in the needle.

"All done." Patrick said a few minutes later.

She let out a breath and looked down at her arm, the small piece of tape, with gauze under it.

"Wasn't as bad as I thought." She smiled to Jason as she let her hand.

"The results will take a few hours, I'm going to put a rush on it, if you could come back in 3 hours they should be in." Patrick told they as he picked up the tubes.

"Thanks again, it's appreciated." Jason nodded to the man.

Patrick waved off his thanks. "I'll see you both around 1:30?"

The pair both nodded and Annabell got off the exam table and Jason was leading her back out to the waiting area, where Carly and Sam remained.

"All set?" Carly asked the girl with a smile.

Annabell nodded back to the older woman. "I have to come back in a few hours." She told her.

"Well I cleared my afternoon, so why don't we go and grab a late breakfast, you could come to Jase." Carly offered purposely not extending the invite to Sam.

"You didn't have to clear you schedule for me but I could eat." As if on queue the girls stomach rumbled, she hadn't eaten since yesterday after noon. She looked to Jason slightly hopeful that he would join them.

"Why don't we meet at Kelly's in 20?" Jason said looking at Carly a silent conversation passing between them.

Sam opened her mouth to protest but a look from Jason had her closing it a second later, leaving a scowl on her face.

Carly nodded. "Let's go kid." she said tugging the girl along with her to the elevator.

"What the hell Jason?" Sam asked as the door closed.

Jason ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Sam, I told you it would be best if you stayed at home, I don't want to deal with the snippy comments right now, I want to be able to talk to her a bit with out you in the middle and right now it's just a little wait until we know for sure so please just go home for now."

"Oh for fuck sake, you don't even know if the girl is your kid and you are already choosing her over me." Sam huffed out.

"I'm no choosing her, I just want to wait in peace for the results, get to know her when it comes back she's mine." He said realizing he had basically called her his.

"Don't come crying to me when this all blows up in your face." She turned around and stomped off toward the stairs.

A laugh came from behind him and he turned to see Claudia Zacchara, just what he needed was to deal with her.

"Lovers quarrel?" Claudia asked gleefully.

Caludia and himself had been on relatively good terms for months, Sonny didn't really care to deal with the Zacchara's so it fell to him, but he figured that was better then starting a war; he and the woman in question had a few things in common, one being the loyalty to people they claim as family, she wound kill and die for Johnny just as he would for his family.

"It's nothing." He deflected.

She rolled her eyes, "Heard something about you having a kid, doesn't seem like nothing, so did you cheat and knock the girl up?"

He scrubbed his hand over his face. "I didn't cheat on Sam."

She stippled her hands under her chin waiting for the man of few words to say more.

Jason shrugged and sat down motioning to Claudia to take a seat, if she was his word would travel fast and Claudia wouldn't break the peace by doing something stupid. He explained the situation to her, from the girl showing up, her lie, Sam's reaction, some of her comments and the DNA test and lastly his gut feeling she was his daughter. He didn't know why he told her, maybe it was because she was an outsider of sorts, no direct connection to the whole thing unlike Carly, Sonny and Sam.

She didn't look as amused as before more surprised. "Huh, you with a grown daughter, who would have thought. You know I can picture you in over protective daddy mode, you're in for some fun if she is your because that woman of yours..." She trailed off.

Jason raised an eyebrow in question.

"She likes you all to herself, you having a kid will take attention away, trust me it won't end well, I know women like her." Claudia told him bluntly.

"Aren't you a woman like her?" He asked.

Claudia scoffed at the notion. "Please, I like attention but I would rather be free to do what I want and my man, if there were one, would hopefully be the same."

"Shit." Jason said as it dawned on him, Sam had the key's to the car and had most likely taken it when she left.

The dark haired woman looked to him.

"Sam took the car, we road here together, I have to go, I need to get to Kelly's." He said standing and the woman did as well.

"I can give you a lift, I was going to be grabbing some food with Johnny at Kelly's too." She offered.

Jason ended up taking her up on the ride and the pair arrived at Kelly's about 10 minutes later, as they walked in the door to Kelly's Jason scanned the room quickly finding Carly and Anna.

"Thanks for the ride." He said to his companion before stepping away but Claudia stayed in step with him.

"If you thought I wasn't going to want to meet the girl, you're not as smart as I give you credit for." She smiled at his obvious annoyance.

"Claudia." Carly nodded with a raised brow.

"Sam took the car when she left GH, I bumped in to Claudia and she gave me a lift, she's meeting John." Jason offered as he took the seat beside Carly and across from Anna.

"Claudia, this is Anna Lenux, Anna this is Claudia Zacchara." Jason introduced.

When he said the last name Anna choked on her drink in surprise, she coughed to clear her throat and smiled tightly looking between Claudia and Carly, the latter seemed to be wearing a grin.

"Nice to meet you." Anna said politely, her cheeks pink.

Whatever the woman was going to say was cut off my person calling her name and a few seconds later, Johnny Zacchara was at his sisters side.

"John, good timing, this is Jason's daughter, Anna." Jason raised an shot her a look, "Sorry his maybe daughter.

Johnny and Anna shared a long look neither of the pair saying a word for a good minute.

"Something to share with the group kids?" Carly asked.

Tbc...


	7. Confessions and Panic

A/n thanks to everyone for the kind reviews love them!

"Something to share with the group kids?" Carly asked.

Johnny was the first to speak up. "Umm, we already met."

Anna looked between Johnny and her possible father and was at a loss for words.

"Anna?" Jason looked to her for the information, why didn't he just ask Johnny.

"I...hmm." She couldn't find the words, how do you say I got drunk with a stranger, we kissed, I went to his house alone to her possible father.

"Buy a vowel, John?" Claudia asked her kid brother noting the pink flush on the girls cheeks.

Johnny cleared his throat. "I ran in to her on the docks yesterday afternoon, we got too talking," Johnny cleared his throat again. "We ended up having some...drinks at my please." His sister wore a shit eating grin, not surprising she hated Lulu, and Jason had his blank mask on...shit that didn't bode well for him.

Jason clenched his jaw, she was at Johnny's when she told him she was at the hotel, she was there drinking with a man almost ten years older then her and Johnny had fucking aloud it to happen. He looked at Anna with her pink cheeks and her face to her lap, what else had gone on last night.

Jason stood so he met Johnny's eyes. "Anything else happen I need to know about." His voice was sharp.

"We kissed." A small voice said. "Well more I kissed him but that was it, it was nothing, meaningless." She looked up to Johnny. "He has a girlfriend anyway."

Johnny looked surprised that she knew about Lulu, Carly had probably told her but the almost betrayed look she gave him as she spoke made him what to hit himself; once again this girl was affecting him way more then she should. Meaningless he didn't like that she thought that, it didn't feel meaningless to him, it felt way more meaningful then it should have.

Claudia wanted to do a jig, maybe Lulu would be gone soon but fearing for her bother she stepped between the two men. "Easy, Jason. He obviously didn't know who she was."

A choked sound left his throat before he spoke. "I did, just not right away."

Anna stood seeing Jason try to get closer to Johnny. "It's fine, it was nothing besides I'm 19, I can make my own choices and you're not even sure you're my father."

"The girl has a point." Claudia quipped.

"This isn't a dead subject Johnny." Jason said pointedly.

He nodded. "Well aware."

"Maybe we'll get food downtown." The other Zacchara comment. "It was enlightening to meet you, Anna, I am sure I'll be seeing more of you." Claudia said as she pulled her brother out of the diner.

As Jason sat Carly spoke. "So remember when I told you I would tell you after the DNA test, guess I don't have too."

"What in the hell were you thinking?" He found himself hissing toward Anna, he wasn't angry just, Christ the things that could have gone wrong.

Anna sighed. "Carly already gave me a lecture on why everything yesterday was a bad idea, I know, I don't need another one, please."

Jason wanted to argue but his better judgment won out and he decided to let it be for now, mostly. "Just tell me it won't happen again."

Anna looked down and sighed, she didn't want to tell him it wouldn't even if Johnny had a girlfriend she still like being around him, he was able to calm her down with little effort and make her forget her problems. "I won't because I would rather not make a promise that I don't know if I can keep."

Jason's jaw ticked again and Carly placed her hand on his forearm shaking her head, he let out a breathe and swallowed his words, fucking Zacchara.

"Did you two order?" He asked changing the subject.

"No, we were waiting for you." Carly replied motioning to the waitress.

The young woman with an apron wrapped around her waist approached the table with a smile.

"We ready?" She asked.

They rattled off the orders, Jason with his usual didn't even need the menu and the woman ordered what they wanted.

There was silence for a few moments before Jason spoke up. "Where is your mother, she didn't come?"

Annabell winced. "She died six months ago."

The man rubbed a hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." Fuck he needed to drag Spinille away from Maxie for a back round check.

"It's fine." She replied, she wasn't heart broken about her mother in the least, maybe that made her a bad person but her mother had barely been a mother to her.

Jason looked to Carly for help. "So 19, planning on going to collage?" The blonde offered.

She flushed again. "No, not really." the truth was she could not afford to go, she had wanted too but unless she worked like 80 hours a week while going to school there was no way.

Carly and Jason shared a looked, the could both see the sadness in the answer, she wanted to go but couldn't.

"If you were going to go, what would you go for?" Carly asked in a casual tone.

"Art…..I like to draw." She replied softly as the waitress came back with the food.

Once the food had been placed Jason spoke. "So you want to be an artist?" He questioned.

She flushed for what felt liked the millionth time today. "I know it dumb, a useless thing but it's what I would do." The words were not her own, but someone else's but they were so deeply ingrained in her she found herself spouting them.

"It's what you want, nothing dumb about that." Jason told her with conviction.

"We should eat." She deflected and picked up a fork picking at her food.

The three eat in companionable silence, even though he wanted to get to know her, he had a feeling she wouldn't open up until they knew for sure, it didn't help that they seemed to be asking all the questions that seemed to cause the most distress to the younger woman. By the time the meals were done, coffee and tea for Anna, Jason noted the earl gray, were done it was closer to one then he would have thought.

"We should get back." Carly comment, looking between the pair.

Once back in the same waiting are as that morning Carly sat content to let Jason and Anna get the news alone.

Anna stood nervously as she saw the doctor approach them, she now felt down right sick.

"Anna? Are you okay?" Patrick said noticing her change in color.

Jason's head snapped to the girl at the comment and noted her now sickly pale skin. "Anna?"

Anna felt her panic once again, just like the day before and she hated the weakness, she could hear them but couldn't respond as her panic attack set in. "…one….two," she fought to count. "Three….four."

"Christ." Patrick moved to the girl and put a hand on each of her shoulders. "Anna can you name three things in this room, just focus any three things."

Her eyes darted around the room attempting to focus, "Ch..air," she said brokenly.

"Good keep on going." He smiled softly giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze.

"Des..k" her breathing started to even, "clock."

"Good now three more."

"Files, couch, people." Her breathing was almost and the dizziness was fading.

"That's good, you did great. Why don't we sit down sweetie?" he half asked guiding her to the couch that Carly was on as Jason stood looking helpless.

"I'm sorry." She choked out looking down at her lap.

Patrick shook his head. "Nothing to be sorry about, sometimes things can get overwhelmed and that's fine. We are all just happy you're okay." He soothed.

She looked up to him then to Carly and Jason, "You're not mad?"

Jason's heart felt like it missed a beat, she sounded so scared of their response to her, what Jason assumed, was a panic attack.

He forced a smile, "Not mad just worried us for a second, just happy to see you better."

She looked to Patrick, "Is he my father?" She needed to know now, needed to get the pressure off or more panic would follow.

Patrick smiled again nodding, "Yes, you are his daughter." He watched the girl smile and her eyes become glassy as he knelt in front of her.


	8. Results

A/N sorry for being so long was deployed for a bit but back now

She wasn't wrong, she didn't know what to think, was he ok with this, did he want her to stay around, would his girlfriend want her around, questions swirled around her head and she turned her eyes to the man in that would have the answers.

"Are you okay with the results? "She asked softly.

Patrick look to Jason and moved out of the way giving the father and daughter sometime to themselves, Carly followed his lead.

Jason took the space that Patrick had occupied and knelt down in front of the girl, his daughter, and took her hands gently in his larger ones.

He smiled softly and her and nodded. "I had a feeling you were mine, so I have no problem with it being true, kid."

She looked visibly relieved, "Can….can I hug you?" she asked cautiously.

The look in her eyes made his stomach twist, it was a mix of longing and fear, he said nothing and gently pulled Anna in to his arms and held her close. She clung to him her arms wrapped tightly around him and her head resting on his shoulder, her own shoulders shaking slightly.

"It's ok kid, I got you." He tightened his arms holding her closer as she seemed to be emotionally overwhelmed.

The father and daughter sat like that for a few minutes as the girl calmed down and she slowly pulled away from her now father.

Jason smiled at her as they pulled back from one another. "You alright?" he asked.

She nodded and wiped her eyes, "Yea, fine. Sorry for the water works." She laughed ever so slightly.

He shook his head, "It's fine, everything is okay."

"Guess you don't get the hotel, Jace." Carly said smiling at the pair.

They both turned almost forgetting there were other people around them and Jason shot her an amused look.

"Guess not."

"What do you mean?" The girl asked looking between them.

"I told Jason if you weren't his that he could have the MetroCourt." Carly explained smiling brightly.

Annabell found herself laughing and shaking her head, what world was this where she knew people that OWNED a fucking hotel and would bet it, even jokingly.

She honestly didn't know what to do now, what was the process in this situation, what did one do after finding out who their father was.

"Anna?" Jason looked to the girl, who's brow was scrunched and looked like she was thinking way to hard.

She was jarred from her thoughts, "Sorry, I think I just need to process, it's a lot, even if I was pretty sure I was right."

Jason could understand that, he had a daughter, he was actually quite happy but at the same time he needed to do the same, it was a change a huge change but not a bad one.

"You should take the time to process, this isn't a normal thing to take in, emotionally this can be very stressing." Patrick said giving Jason a pointed look as he mentioned stress, giving the girls panic attack.

Jason wasn't stupid, he could read between the lines, she didn't need the stress after a panic attack.

He ran a hand through his hair and nodded, "Patrick is right, why don't we take the day to process and maybe, if you would like, you could come over to the penthouse and we could get to know each other?"

"Yes!" She all but yelled at the thought of time, time to freak out by herself and peace and quiet.


	9. Meetings

Thank you to my guest reviews this isn't getting the most reviews but I thank the people that are reviewing!

"Why do I always find you at your worst." The voice caused Annabell to shoot up looking toward the source, Johnny, again.

Annabell flushed and looked back down to her lap, "Are you stalking me to see me at my worst?"

Johnny laughed and shook his head, moving toward her so he stood in front of her. "Not stalking so much as walking home. So what's the results?."

She looked to him but not actually looking at him but to the water behind him.

"Anna, look at me, please." Her eyes were distant and almost unfocused.

Why did he want to know he had planned on kicking her out for possibly being Jason's daughter, would he still even want to speak to her.

She slid her eyes to his and let out a huff. "Jason Morgan is my father."

He whistled low not overly surprised by the news, at the diner he had noticed that the girl and Jason had one thing in common it was all in those blue eyes, the same exact color.

"For a girl that found her dad you seem less than happy." He said moving to sit beside her on the bench though hers were less cold.

Annabell shrugged and let out a huff. "It's just a lot to take in," she paused trying to find the right words, "there's thinking something is true and knowing it, it's just crazy, good but crazy."

Johnny could understand that, her world just got flipped upside down; honestly he was surprised Jason let her out of his site after finding out, so why the fuck was she on the docks, alone, again. "Why aren't you with him, thought I told you the docks weren't the safest place."

She narrowed those blue eyes at him the blue becoming cold like her fathers. "I needed some time so did he and I thought we established that I'm not some child that needs looking after, if you want to lecture someone go find your girlfriend." She stood grabbing her purse.

He sighed running a hand through his hair, standing with her. "I'm just trying to make sure your okay, I think we also established that I don't think you're a child last night."

She looked at him anger burning in her eyes, he fucked up again. "Probably shouldn't pick up women under false pretenses that your single."

Fuck this woman drove him crazy, not even 24 hours of knowing her she was under his skin and he felt like shit about what happened, not about meeting her but the fact that he was kind of still with Lulu and had basically cheated but he couldn't make himself regret last night or meeting her.

"Anna, I didn't mean to lie, I just got lost in the moment and I never intended it to go down that way or to hurt you." God he felt like a dick.

"Johnny!" Shit, the fucking timing was the worst was all Johnny could think hearing Lulu's voice as she took the steps down to the docks coming to stand beside him.

"Lulu, hey." Even to himself the greeting sound hallow.

Anna looked to the very pretty blonde by Johnny, Lulu smiled and him wrapping an arm around his. She forced herself to smile, blinking a few times willing away the moisture in here eyes, she shouldn't care but she couldn't help it. "Johnny, it was nice talking to you, I'll see you around."

"Wait, I don't think we met before, any friend of Johnny's is a friend of mine, I'm Lulu Spencer, Johnny's girlfriend." The territorial way she said girlfriend didn't go unnoticed by the pair.

She stopped mind step smiling a fake as hell smile. "Annabell Lenux, nice to meet you."

Johnny watched the exchange, he looked at Lulu who was sizing the girl up as she lean closer to him, staking a claim and to Anna who looked like she wanted to run away.

"So how do you and my Johnny know each other?"

Anna bit her tongue before speaking. "I had an issue on the docks last night, he just helped me out is all." It wasn't a like but it wasn't the whole truth.

Johnny let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Yea and I saw her down here figured I would say hi, Annabell is new in town."

"Huh, well we shouldn't keep you, Johnny I was thinking your place and takeout" She was effectively dismissing Anna and He found himself not liking it one bit.

Forcing a last smile she nodded. "Yea, I should get going too, have a good night."

He wanted to stop her to talk more but it wasn't the place or time not with Lulu here. "Have a good night to, Annabell."

With a last parting glance she turned and make her way up the stairs and out of site, she stopped and leaned against the brick wall. She took a few breathes willing away the slight panic, she didn't like confrontation and she also didn't like the way Johnny called her, Annabell, well it was her name he was quick to shorten it to Anna last nnight.

Johnny pulled his arm from Lulu's grasp and turned to her. "Girlfriend, Lulu? Because last time we talked you didn't seem so interested in being with me." She had said she needed time to sort out her feelings, probably because she still had something going on with fucking Logan, yet here she was staking a claim.

"Johnny, I know but I didn't think that was an invitation for you to start something with some new girl."

He fought the urge to roll his eyes, she didn't know if she wanted him but didn't want him to want anyone but her; she didn't know that he and Anna could not under any circumstance be together but she still saw the girl as a threat.

"So you can fuck around with Logan but I can't talk to another woman?"

"Johnny it's not like that, I just don't know my feels but seeing you with that girl pissed me off, I want you, Johnny, just you." She took his hand and smiled up at him hopefully.

Johnny felt…nothing, he should feel something but he didn't feel that spark or whatever it was called, maybe that was the reason he had been okay with everything that happened between him and Anna because he didn't feel for Lulu as he once did. He knew without a doubt that him and Anna couldn't be anything other then friends at the most but he honestly felt more toward her after 24 hours then he did Lulu, with a sigh he pulled his hand away from hers. "Lulu, I think you were right to say you needed time and hell maybe I did too because honestly I don't think this, us, is going to work out."

"What?" She looked up at him dumbfounded.

"Lulu, we aren't right for each other, I think we should stay friends but nothing more." He didn't want to hurt her but this had to be done he hated that there relationship always seemed to be on the brink of falling apart and this was something he had been thinking about long before Anna was in town.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" She yelled. "You what to be friends? Let me guess you slept with that little slut, Anna and now suddenly I'm not what you want?" Her voice shrieked like a damn banshee, face red with anger.

He had to stop himself from yelling back at her for calling Anna a slut, she wasn't and he knew that without question, so he took a breath. "This has been a long time coming, Anna has zero to do with this," Not totally the truth, "we've been done for a while you know that and for the record I did not have sex with her."

"You know what, you are going to regret this, you don't want me I know a lot of guys that do so when you do come crawling back remember that." She told him pushing him as she walked away.

Crawling back, yea that was never going to happen but fuck if it didn't feel good to know that they were done, regardless of how she felt it was better then staying in a relationship that was beyond saving.


	10. Talks

Jason headed toward Sonny's after leaving the hospital, going home seemed like it was going to end in a fight and right now he didn't need or want one. Letting himself in and walking into the living area he saw Sonny at his desk, the other man motioned for a minute before finishing his phone call and Jason helped himself to a drink from the bar.

"So?" Sonny asked finishing his call.

Jason smiled unable to control it. "I have a daughter."

The dark haired man grinned at his friend. "So where is my niece?"

Jason sat in the arm chair running a hand over his face. "She needed sometime, guess even with knowing she was still…surprised."

Sonny took the seat to his left and nodded. "It's life changing even if she thought she knew, make sense to take a little to adjust. Are you okay with this all?" He sipped the drink.

"I'm good not too shocked, like I said had a feeling."

"And her?"

"Think she needs a little space; she had a panic attack at the hospital before the results, scared the shit out of me, she thought I was mad she had one." He shook his head, how the hell could she think he would be angry.

"Kid doesn't know you Jason, can't blame her for not knowing how you would react." Jason drained his glass.

"You didn't see her, she looked wrecked."

"Panic attacks will do that, stress will trigger then." Among other things, Sonny chose not to voice that opinion.

"Panic attack aside, it was…probably one of the best moments of my life." It wasn't something he said lightly but he had a little, well not so little, daughter.

"Did Carly tell you what happened last night?" The other man asked conversationally.

A dark look passed over Jason's face and gritted his teeth. "She was with Johnny Zacchara, fucking asshole had her at his apartment, got her fucking trashed." He stood tumble in hand grabbing another drink from the bar pouring one for Sonny as well handing it to the man before sitting again.

The look on Sonnys face mirrored his own though the it was part his always existing adomisity toward the Zacchara family and part the situation that Johnny had put Anna in. "What are you going to do about that?"

Jason scrubbed a hand over his face. "Going to have a talk with Johnny, make it clear that it won't be happening again." Hell if he had it his way they would never be in the same room again but Port Charles was small and Anna seemed like she would like to be in a room with the man again.

"A talk?" Sonny smirked.

Jason nodded, he wasn't going to beat Johnny, not that the thought hadn't crossed his mind a time or two in the last couple hours, if Anna didn't want to stay away from him, he would make it very fucking clear that the man should avoid his daughter. "Probably should do it sooner rather then later." Jason pulled out his phone and shot a text to the younger Zacchara.

RECIPIENT- JOHNNY ZACCHARA

WE NEED TO TALK

"So what's the plan for the meet?" Sonny changed the subject to business and Jason welcome the change of topic the pair talked business for a few minutes before Jason phone chimed and he looked down to the new message.

RECEIVED- JOHNNY ZACCHARA

WHEN AND WHERE?

Jason looked to Sonny. "I have to go have that talk now, will finish this later, I'll call you." Jason told him as he typed out a new message.

RECIPIENT- JOHNNY ZACCHARA

PEIR 52 20 MINUTES

Jason paced the peir for a good eight minutes before he heard foot falls signaling the arrival of Johnny, this was unusual he was usually reserved but in this care he couldn't be, this was his daughter. "Jason." The dark haired man offered in greeting. "Johnny." He ground out the other man's name as he turned to face him.


	11. Talks Take Two

TO MY GUEST REVIEWER _IF YOU HAVE A NAME LET ME KNOW _, I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS AND JASON IS NOT DOING GREAT BUT THE MAN WILL GET BETTER IT WILL JUST TAKE TIME TO LEARN HOW TO BE A FATHER TO A GROWN WOMAN.

_TO MY OTHER READERS PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_

_‐-‐-_

"Johnny." He ground out the other man's name as he turned to face him.

Johnny studied Jason his usual coldness was gone and he could see the barely checked aggression radiating from him. "Is this the part where you clock me and tell me to stay away from your daughter?"

Jason eyes narrowed, it was a fair question but he said daughter like he knew 100% that she was his. "She told you?"

"Saw her on the docks this afternoon, she shouldn't be wondering around the docks alone." Johnny knew that he was crossing a line but he didn't usually play it safe besides Jason was usually reasonable.

The older man stepped closer his eyes cold. "You need to watch yourself."

He stepped back hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Not trying to piss you off Jason, but the fucking docks twice by herself, considering last night and the state she was…" Shit, shit, shit, he didn't mean to say that, Anna's state last night was probably not something she wanted her father to know and if she did it wasn't him that should be telling him.

"And what state would that be?"

"Jason if you want to know you should ask Anna." Even as the words left his mouth he knew that Jason going to let him pawn off the question to the girl in question.

"I'm asking you." Jason snapped out his voice low.

Johnny sighed and looked up before returning to the cold blue ones staring at him. "She was having panic attack, right there on the docks, she looked ready to pass out when I found her." He felt like he was betraying a confidence though she didn't say not to talk about it, it was obviously personal.

The cold blue eyes softened slightly, that made two in two days, he didn't know much about panic attacks but he assumed that wasn't a good thing and he didn't think Johnny was lying about how bad it had been. "What happened when you found her?"

"I realized it was a panic attack, she was fighting to breathe so I put her hand on my chest told her to mirror my breath." He could see the shift in the man, the anger back.

"So you helped her then decided it was a good idea to get a vulnerable girl drunk and try your luck?" Jason hissed at him.

He felt his anger rise as he clenched his fists. "It wasn't like that Jason, it wasn't anything like that. She seemed fucking lost and I honestly do even know why I did what I did but I wouldn't do that, you know it or we wouldn't be having a conversation about it. I know it and you know it." It was true, if Jason thought for a second that what actually happened he would be bloody on the ground, because if the situation was reversed and he thought someone took advantage of someone he cared about the fucker would live to regret it.

Jason begrudgingly agreed with him, he a Johnny had a decent relationship before this and he did know what kind of man he was, he wasn't usually wrong about people's natures and he could admit to himself at least that the man in front of him wouldn't cross that line. "She had one at the hospital too, how did you know what to do?" He asked changing the subject, he had been at a loss himself on how to help her of but Johnny seemed like he knew a bit on the topic.

The dark haired man ran a hand threw his hair, damn he thought that it was a one off, apparently not. "Knew someone that use to get them." He wasn't about to tell Jason Morgan he use to have then when he was young and his father went on a tirade.

"I'll talk to her about the docks but you need to do something for me."

"And what do you need?" He didn't need to ask the question, he pretty much knew what Jason was going to say.

"I need you to stay away from her." Jason said bluntly.

Yea his guess was right, he honestly hoped that it wouldn't be, Anna was different, he didn't know why but she was and he wanted to know more plus they still had a deal to keep. He couldn't say any of that to Jason but Port Charles was small, staying away from people you did or didn't want to see was damn near impossible. "I won't seek her out."

"She might seek you out and when she does you need to make it clear that it's not a good idea." Jason knew that she probably would.

Johnny sighed. "Jason, she's not a kid, you think she's going to accept you dictating who she can and can't talk to?"

"She doesn't need to know, just make it clear Johnny." There was a note of finality in his tone.

"Fine but Jason for the record you're making a mistake." He didn't want to agree but the peace needed to be kept and he knew Jason wasn't going to keep it if he was willfully ignoring his request but damn if he didn't hate the whole thing.


	12. Zacchara's

Anna had wondered around since leaving the docks, trying to clear her head, how had this all happened in less than two damn days, she found her father but not only that met Johnny and her feels were odd, she didn't get attached to people easily but damn if Johnny hadn't gotten to her.

"Hey, Little Morgan!" A smooth female voice to her left called catching her attention.

The girl continued to walk until someone fell in to step beside her and caused her to look over to find Johnny's sister, Claudia?

"Little Morgan it's rude to ignore people." The older woman sad coolly no actual annoyance in her tone.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize you were talking to me." Why would she, Little Morgan was not her name, hell Morgan wasn't even her name but it could be and a little part of her wanted it to be.

"It's fine kid, so are you, Little Morgan?" She asked a dark brow raised.

Anna swallowed before nodded. "Yea guess I am but my name is Annabell, remember?" They had been introduced after all.

"Yeah, yeah I remember but I like Little Morgan so probably not going to stop calling you that."

Zacchara's seemed to be unavoidable in this town, she thought rolling her eyes. "Okay, I guess."

Claudia chuckled. "You and your father are nothing alike in personalities, that's probably a good thing."

Anna winced at the comment, she couldn't see much similarities between her and her father either. "Why would that be a good thing?"

"Jason's unreadable, you, Little Morgan are an open book."

She sighed and stopped walking, the older woman did as well and Anna turned to her. "I get it we're nothing alike. What do you what? If this is to do with Johnny tell him to not send his sister after me."

Claudia's smile widened. "Huh maybe I was wrong, Jason gets that same look in the eyes when I piss him off. As to what I want, nothing just a friendly chat, but while we're on the topic of John, why would he send me after you?"

Shit, guess she walked in to that question. " No reason." She said quickly, too quickly.

"Not buying that for a second, come along Little Morgan." She lopped her arm through the girls and pulled her along.

"Hey, wait, where are we going?" What was with Zacchara's and not telling here where they were going.

"Just up the block." She said as if that explained everything.

Anna sighed and let the older woman lead her to a crappy looking little building that read 'JAKE'S' once inside Anna realized it was a bar, a dive bar from the looks of it. "Claudia." She hissed out.

"What I wanted a drink and you could probably use one." She shrugged.

She leaned closer and whispered. "I'm not 21 Claudia." What the hell was with the Zacchara siblings and not caring she was underage.

The woman laughed and shook her head. "It's fine." Pulling her up to the bar. "Coleman, two martini's."

The man behind the bar looked at Claudia then to Annabell. "Coming right up."

Annabell looked to Claudia in surprise as the cocktails were set in front of them, well she did say it would be fine.

"Told you." She said before sipping the drink.

Anna looked at the drink for a second before taking a sip herself and grimaced at the taste. "That is disguising." She said putting other glass on the counter.

Claudia scowled. "It's heaven in a glass but I guess you just can't appreciate it."

Anna rolled her eyes and pushed the glass away. "Heaven to you, gross to me."

"Pick something else and not girl fucking cocktails, those are for weak little girls." She said motioning to the bottles behind the bar.

She thought for a second. "Bourbon?"

Claudia quirked an eye brow but order a double for her. "Let me guess, Johnny got you drunk on Bourbon?"

The new drink was set in front of Annabell and she nodded reaching for it before sipping it getting the nasty taste out of her mouth.

"So why did you think my brother would sick me on you?" Anna chewed her lip, she didn't really think she could talk to Carly and Jason was out of question, she may be Johnny's sister but it was better then no one. "We were talking on the docks a little before you kidnapped me and I got the feeling he doesn't like not being able to say his piece, his girlfriend came by and kinda ended our conversation."

"A, I didn't kidnapped you, B, no he really doesn't and C, she's not going to be his girlfriend much longer." C was said with a smirk. "Also D, if my brother wanted to find you he would not send me, I'd be the last person be would send."

She blushed, she felt stupid for even thinking Johnny would send someone after her. "What do you mean they won't be together much longer?"

Claudia looked to the girl, she really didn't see it, Claudia could they why her brother looked at her was telling but Anna didn't know John all that well. "Oh no reason."

"Anna, Claudia?" Shit she knew that voice.

Anna turned to see Jason looking none to pleased. "HI." She squeaked out.


	13. Promise

A/N: Not to sure about this chapter but here it is. Eliza I love your reviews they make me smile and you may not like Jason in this chapter but hell get better promise.

Anna turned to see Jason looking none to pleased. "HI." She squeaked out.

"Morgan." Claudia simply nodded to him.

Jason looked between the pair and the drinks and shook his head what the hell was with the Zacchara family and his daughter. "Get up we're leaving."

Anna bristled at the order, he may be her father but that didn't give him the right to tell her what to do. "No, I'm in the middle of a conversation and you don't get to order me around."

Claudia wanted to laugh at the look on Jason's face it was priceless, he wasn't use to people not just doing what he said.

Jason reached forward and snatched the drink from her hand and slammed it down hard on the bar. "Now, Anna!"

Jason was letting his anger get the better of him, Claudia had never see that before but he was also not paying attention as closely as he usually would or he would have stopped the girl had flinched back hard when he grabbed the drink and when he slammed it down she could see the girls hands shake and her eyes went to the ground.

Anna sat shocked, she could feel the rush of blood in her ears and she realized her mistake, why did she say that, she knew better. Was Jason the same, she didn't want to think that but his anger at her made her think that maybe he wasn't all that different from her step father and it made her want to run.

"Jason." Claudia stood and moved between the father and daughter.

"This has nothing to do with you, so just stay out of it." He hissed out.

"Look at her, Jason."

Jason took a breath and looked over to Anna and fuck what had he done, she was pale and shaking and he had done that, he had lost it and scared his own daughter. Claudia stepped aside, she could tell he had realized his mistake. "Anna, I'm sorry, I should have gotten mad like that." Jason went to lay his hand on her arm and when she flinched back he left bile rise in his throat.

Anna took a breath and smiled a fake, everything is okay smile, and looked to her father. "It's okay, it just startled me." The lie left her lips so easily.

Jason shook his head. "No it's not, I didn't mean to tell at you or order you around." Scrubbing a hand over his face he sighed. "I don't really know how to do this parent thing with a grown kid." It was true he didn't know how to act, he felt this insane protectiveness over her and it didn't seem to come out in the best way.

"Okay." Was all she could think of to say, she didn't know how to do this either.

Claudia had grabbed Jason a drink as he spoke to Anna and offered it to him, giving Anna an odd look he had never seen on her face before except when she was defending her brother. "Drink it."

Jason took the drink and took a swig, he like Anna didn't know what to say. "Thanks."

Claudia nodded. "I've got thing to do and you two need to talk." She grabbed her bag and drained her martini as she stood she step close to Jason and leaned in before speaking her voice low. "Be careful with her, I get the feeling someone else wasn't." With that she slipped past him and to the door.

Anna watched her go and sighed, Claudia was at least a buffer and now she was gone.

"We got to talk, Anna." Jason said slipping on to the bar stool.

She nodded her eyes fixed on her drink, fingers picking at the napkin under it.

"I won't say that I'll never yell again but I can promise that even if I yell that I will never hurt you." He would rather kill himself then hurt her.

Anna wanted to believe that but people promise things all the time then break them, her mother did it all the time so did her step father. It struck her that Johnny had caused a similar reaction last night and she believed he wouldn't hurt her so why was she questioning Jason, was it because she associated her newly found father with her stepfather, that wasn't fair to him but she couldn't help the feeling.

"Anna?" He pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, I got lost in my head." She gave him a small smile. "I believe you, I just need sometime to get use to you." She did believe that he believed he wouldn't break his word but time would tell.

Jason couldn't help but feel that she didn't actually believe him but no matter what he won't break his word. "It's getting late, can I walk you back to the hotel?"

Anna nodded, it had been a long day and she felt like she could sleep for a week. "Yeah that sounds good."

The walk to the hotel wasn't long and it was mostly silent, father and daughter not knowing what to say when they reached the MetroCourt Jason stopped Anna with a gentle hand on her arm. "I was hoping to talk to you more tomorrow, would you be okay coming to the Penthouse?"

She nodded. "Okay that would be fine, what time?" Jason mentally went through what he had to do tomorrow before replying.

"Anytime after 4pm." Anna nodded again and quickly before she could over think it she wrapped her arms around and hugging him and his wrapped around her tightly and she felt him press what she assumed was a kiss to the top of her head.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jason said letting her go, as she walked into the hotel he pulled out his phone. "Spinelli, I need you to dig up everything you can on Annabell Lenux and I need it ASAP."


	14. That Girl

A/N: Not the longest chapter but I needed to end it where I did for my purposes.

Eliza glad you found the chapter and don't worry a reckoning is coming for certain people :)

Jason made his way back to the Penthouse a little before 9pm, the day had been long and he knew that the day wasn't over. He sighed and opened the door to find Sam on the couch, probably waiting for him. "Hey, Sam." He nodded to her as he pulled off the leather jacket and slung it over the chair.

"Hey, that's all I get. You've been gone all day and haven't returned a single message or call!" She snapped standing to face him.

She wasn't wrong, he had been ignoring her calls but her didn't want to hash it out over the phone. "I'm sorry, it was a long day and I wanted to talk to you face to face."

Sam scowled. "So is that _girl_ yours?"

He stopped feeling even the slightest bit bad for ignoring her at that question, the way she said girl was like Anna was dirt on the bottom of her shoe. "Her name is Anna and yes she is."

She shook her head. "Jason, she may technically be yours but she's not a kid, this don't have to disrupt our life."

"What? She is my daughter. What does that even mean?" What the hell was she going on about.

"I mean that it's an easy solution, she obviously came for a reason, I looked in to her." She didn't get to finish as Jason cut her off.

"What the hell gives you the right to look into her?" He was technically doing the same thing but that was different, he need to learn a few things that didn't seem to be adding up but he had no illusions that Sam was doing it for Anna's wellbeing.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Jason, I'm trying to protect you, that gives me the right. She's here for money Jason, just give her a little a send her on her way, probably won't take much considering."

Jason blood was boiling, pay her off to leave, why the hell would he do that. He remembered what Claudia had said at the hospital, was she maybe right. "I have no intention of paying her to go away, in fact I would rather her stay and considering what, Sam?"

Sam was getting annoyed, he didn't know the girl from a hole in the ground, so they shared blood, big deal. "She grew up broke, like midnight move broke; just because you don't want to pay her to leave don't mean she's not just here for the money."

He really needed Spinelli to hurry the fuck up and find the information he wanted, he didn't like being at a disadvantage; he also hated knowing that it was probably the truth, Sam wouldn't lie when it could be so easily disproved. "She's not here for a payday, if she were she would have demanded one the second the test said she was mine." Jason looked to the woman that he loved. "She is mine Sam, if you can't accept that then there's not reason to stay."

Sam was shocked, he would let her go that easily for a girl he didn't know existed until two God damn days ago. This was not going how she wanted it to but she could bide her time until she made Jason realised the girl was here for one thing and get rid of her. Sam schooled her features and looked down at her hands mustered up some tears. "Jason, I'm sorry; I guess this has just been a shock to me but I love you and want to protect you. She is your daughter and I will accept whatever you want to do."

Jason was surprised by the sudden change in her attitude but maybe it was just the shock of it all, it was something that came out of left field. He sighed and walked over to Sam and pulled her in to his arms. "I get that this is a big change but will work it out."


	15. Time

A/N Eliza, your reviews either make me laugh or smile, love 'em! This is kinda a filler chap but hope you like it!

To all my other Readers thanks so much!

Anna had a hard time getting to bed after the days events, she laid in the comfortable bed in her room unable to sleep, she glanced at the clock that read 2:14 am, she wondered what tomorrow would bring. If tomorrow was anything like the last two days she didn't think she could take it, not did think, she knew she couldn't handle it. She sighed and closed her eyes but thoughts kept swirling and for some reason they didn't go to her father but to the other man in town that seemed to be unavailable, Johnny Zacchara, why the hell could she not get that man off her mind? It wasn't normal for her to feel this way, she had never felt, anything really, for a boy or man but something about Johnny kept making her feel way more than she should besides she doubted, regardless of what happened on the docks today, he wanted any to do with her. She remembered his reaction to finding out who her father was, she knew that something's couldn't change and whatever seemed to be between her father and Johnny was one of those. Besides she had a lot more then Johnny to worry about more then either man would know, she hoped.

She must have drifted off because the next thing she knew she was startled awake by a knock at the door of her room, she glanced to the clock and it read 8:30. Who the hell was knocking of her door, with a huff she whipped of the covers and slipped out of the bed moving to the door and opened the door. "Carly?"

"Hey, did I wake you?" She asked.

Anna blinked. "Yeah, I didn't sleep well."

"Sorry, I figured you would be up."Carly looked at her apologetically.

She rubbed her eyes and shook her head. "It's fine, I just didn't sleep well. What's up Carly?"

"I just wanted to see if you were doing okay after yesterday?" Anna sighed.

"I'm doing fine, just needed sometime but I'm okay; I'm even going to Jason's this afternoon."

Carly smiled wide. "That's great! Well I'll let you get more sleep unless you want to grab some breakfast with me? My treat."

She knew she wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon. " Yeah, sure. I just need like ten minutes to get ready." She said to the older woman.

"The restaurant's two floors up if you want to meet me there?"

"Okay, sounds good. I'll see you in a bit." Carly said her goodbye and Anna closed the door to her room and quickly began getting ready for the day, she looked at the pale blue sun dress and wedges she has put in the mirror and was happy with how she look. Fifteen minutes later she was in the restaurant and spotted Carly sitting at a small table, she made her way over and took the seat across from the woman.

"Sorry, I took longer then I thought."

"It fine. You look beautiful, so all is forgiven."

Anna blushed at the comment. "Thanks."

The breakfast was a nice affair, Carly did try and ask personal question after personal question but she didn't let the woman get the upper hand in the conversation, she learned that Carly and Jason had known each other for year and she use to be married to Jason friend and business partner Sonny, who she had yet to meet.

After breakfast she made her way back to her room for a few hours before heading over to Jason's, it was 4:15 by the time she got to the penthouse, she raised a hand and knocked on the door with far more bravery then the first time. The door opened to reveal the woman, Sam that her father was with.

"Anna." Anna instantly felt self conscious with the brunette looking her over.

"Hello, I'm here to meet Jason." The women's smile didn't seem to meet her eyes but she opened the door farther to reveal Jason at the base of then stairs.

"Anna, hey." She took the open door as an invitation to walk in the door, slipping past the woman.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

Jason smile at her and shook his head. "No, come in have a seat." He gave a pointed look to Sam, though she didn't know what it was meant to convey.

"I'll be back in a few hours." Sam said not sparing a glances Anna's way as she left.

As the door closed, Jason turned to her. "We need to talk."


	16. Report

A/N thanks to all that have read and reviewed!

Jason didn't hear anything from Spinelli the night before as he started his morning a knock on the door pulled him away from his coffee and he walked over pulling it open to see the young man. "Spinelli." He held the door open gesturing for him to come in.

"Greetings, Stone Cold." The hacker called back less cheerful then the normal.

"I'm assuming you have the information?" He asked cutting to the chase.

Spinelli nodded and with a sigh took a seat on the couch. "Why did you need it on a child, it's not a usual request."

Jason took the seat beside Spinelli. "She's my daughter, only found out yesterday."

"The young man paled. "This girl, Annabell is your daughter?" Spinelli's tone was odd, almost somber and it made the hair on Jason neck raise.

"Yes. What did you find?" He clutched the strap f his bag, he felt his heartache for Stone Cold and the girl. When Jason asked for information he assumed it was something different entirely and to now know it was because this girl was Jason daughter made him wish it had been for something else. "I….I."

"Spinelli!" Jason snapped at the man.

Spinelli looked down. "I did find what you required but I fear you will not like it."

He had a feeling he wasn't either but it had to be done. "Just tell me."

Spinelli reached in the the bag producing a large file and handing it to Jason. "That's everything but the cliff notes are Annabell Sara Lenux, 19 years old born in New Jersey, New York, Mother Susan May Lenux lived in Port Charles until 1990 when she moved to New Jersey and still currently resides."

"Susan Lenux is alive! Anna told Carly and I she was dead." Why the hell was she lying to him, again.

He shook his head. "Don't be quick to judge the Princess of Stone." The new name rolled off his tongue.

"She's lying to my face."

"I wouldn't blame her for wishing that were true. Jason in that file are numerous reports of ER visits and CPS reports, Annabell Lenux is no doubt a survivor of abuse." Just saying the words made him sad but more then his original reading of the file because she wasn't just some girl, she was a friend's daughter.

Jason felt like someone punched him in the gut, she had been abused, someone had hurt her as a child enough to send her to the ER more than once, what kind of mother did that. "Why, why wasn't she removed from her mother." He spat the word mother.

Spinelli sighed. "There was never proof against Susan Lenux." And he had looked, looked for anything to nail the woman with. "The abuse was traced back to several of Susan's boyfriend's and when it arose Susan denied any knowledge of what was going on and supposedly left the men." In Spinelli's opinion Susan was just as guilty if not more so.

Jason remember her reaction to his yelling yesterday and he felt bile creep up his throat, he swallowed hard, he looked at the folder in his hand and tossed to toward Spinelli. "Do I want to read that Spinelli?" He normally was not the one asking for the advice but he did know the extent of that file.

Shaking his head, he picked up the file and slipped it back in to his bag. "No, no you really don't. I've told you the biggest part of that file but I don't think you need the graphic details."

Jason was silent for a long moment. "I what the names Spinelli, every fucking one of them."

He knew Jason well and pulled one slip of paper from a pocket of the bag and set it on the table. "I'm sorry, Jason."

The older man glanced to the paper before meeting his friends eyes. "It's not your fault, Spinelli. I need to get a few things done."

Spinelli saw the dismissal coming and stood. "Stone Cold, I would like to meet her sometime." He called as he opened the door and slipped out.

Jason wanted to destroy the damn penthouse the only thing keeping that urge at bay was that Anna should have to come over to a place torn apart by rage. Another knock on his door paused his murderous thoughts and he walked over whipping up the door with far more force then necessary. "What are you doing here?"

The dark haired woman raised a brow at him. "We had a meeting today?"

Jason ran a hand threw his hair. "I had a meeting with your brother today, so why are you here?"

"Someone is tasty today, figured you and John alone was a bad idea at the moment so I'm taking his place today." Claudia said moving past him and in to the penthouse.

He all but slammed the door and turned to her. "I settled things with Johnny. Let's just get this done."

"What the hell crawled up your ass, Morgan?" Though the man was trying to keep his mask in place, Claudia could see anger seeping through.

Jason ignored her question and went to his desk, pulling out the file for the shipments and handing it to the older Zacchara. "Take a look, see if that works for you."

She rolled her eyes, grabbing the folder she moved sitting on the couch and began to look over the information. "It looks fine, except the July 23 shipment, push it tell the 26th and it's good." She spoke a few minutes later.

He grabbed the folder from her and marked the change with a pen before returning the file to the desk as he did so he caught Claudia picking up the paper on the coffee table. "Put that down!"

A lesser woman would have jumped at the tone but Claudia was use to boisterous men, she merely glanced at him then to the paper. "Your losing your cool, Stone Cold." She quipped using the little hackers nickname.

Jason took three large steps to attempt at snack the paper from Claudia's hand only to have the woman pull it back before he could. "Give me the paper, now."

She looked at the paper and to Jason. "What's so important about this little scrap of paper."

Shaking his head he turned to the bar and pouring two drinks, it was only just past eleven in the morning but hell he needed one and Claudia would be relentless, he moved back to the woman and handed her a glass.

"Little early, but hell it's five o'clock somewhere. So the paper?" She asked reclining in her seat.

Jason sat on the coffee table in front of her. "A list of people that are going to pay." He replied darkly.

Claudia took a sip of her drink and nodded. "Pay for what?"

He downed his own drink, enjoying the burn. "For hurting Anna."

Realization dawned over Claudia face and she looked down at the page that listed four names, one woman and given the last name assumed it was the girls mother and the other three men with address , birth dates and phone numbers. "You ran a search on her, guessing it wasn't all sunshine and rainbow."

"No, it wasn't. "

"I'm sorry."

That was probably the first time he had ever heard the woman utter those words. "Why do you even care."

She meet his eye and didn't look away. "I maybe heartless but hurting a child, that makes someone nothing but a coward."


	17. Talks Take Three

A/N ok so I hated writing this chapter don't know why but it just wouldn't work the way I wanted it to, spent way longer trying to fix it so this is it.

Jason looked to Anna as Sam left. "We need to talk."

Anna swallowed, he sounded so serious, what did he want to talk about. "Okay, what's up." She tried to keep her voice light.

He smiled gently and motioned to the couch. "Why don't you sit down."

She bit her lip and nodded taking a seat on the far end of the sofa, much like her first visit is his apartment she felt like a mess. "Is everything okay?" People only told people to sit when they had bad news.

Jason calmly took the seat beside her. "Nothing is wrong but I, I had someone look in to you and something's came to light."

Anna's eyes went wide, he knew, he knew she lied, he knew everything. She felt like the world stopped and she couldn't breathe, oh God no not again, her vision spotted and she tried to breathe.

"Anna, Anna?" Jason moved closer to her and remember what Zacchara had said he grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest. "Breathe."

She could feel his chest move up and down, she focused on the rise and fall, her vision began to clear and her breath began to return. "I'm okay." She whispered.

He smiled and took one of her small hands in his. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you react that way."

She looked down to their clasped hands before speaking. "You know, you know everything."

Her tone was so hesitant and soft the ache in his chest came back. "Anna, please look at me." It took a beat before she looked up to him, her eyes misty. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, nothing, you were a child, you should have been protected. Your mother should have protected you, I understand why you lied and it's okay."

Anna blinked up at him as he spoke, he sounded sincere; she knew he was right but she couldn't bring herself believe it, she should have been stronger. "I know that." The response was weak.

"Anna, I don't know everything about what happened but if you want to talk we can." Jason didn't know what to do, what to say, this wasn't a situation he had found himself in before.

She shook her head almost violently. "No, I don't what to. Please just let it go." Talking meant remembering and she didn't want to relive her childhood with him, he couldn't know how broken she was.

"Hey, it's okay, we don't have to." Jason pulled her to him gently and wrapped his arms around her and thought back to that file, maybe he did need to know, but at this moment he needed to take care of her.

Anna leaned in to the embrace, she hadn't been hugged much in her 19 years. She rested her head on his shoulder and relaxed, she didn't know how long they stayed like that but the door to the penthouse opening caused her to pull away, seeing a dark haired man walk in the he owned the place.

"Shit, Jace', didn't know you were busy."

Jason stood to face the door. "Sonny, didn't realize you were stopping by."

"I was in the area. Is this Anna?" Anna look at the man, his dark hair slicked back, olive skin and dark eyes, he looked around her father's age maybe a few years older.

"Anna, this is Sonny Corinthos, Sonny this is Anna." Jason introduced.

She smiled, remembering Carly talking about the man at breakfast. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Corinthos."

Sonny grinned at the girl, his dimples showing. "It's just Sonny, kid, knowing your father for a long time."

Anna smiled back and nodded, she noticed the clock on the wall and realized they most have lost track of time it was almost 6pm, how long had had they sat not just embracing. "Carly, talked about you at breakfast."

Sonny looked surprised. "Don't believe a word she said."

She laughed. "It was all good things, just stories about you three."

Well it was surprising that Carly had good things to say about Sonny, Jason wasn't surprised he knew that Carly wouldn't go over any of the craziness that had gone on their lives over the years at least not yet. "Did you need something, Sonny?"

"No, Just figured I would drop by. Glad I did though." He replied looking between father and daughter.


	18. Deal

A/N Next chapter Quatermaines come in to play and someone try's to make things worse.

Anna had left Jason two nights ago and hadn't done much since, she wasn't avoiding Jason, they had talked on the phone over the past two days, even had a dinner scheduled for tomorrow with his girlfriend. She needed to figure out what to do next, with a sigh she looked at her bank balance on her phone and blinked at the numbers hoping it change, she had realized last night that she needed to find a job and as much as Carly had cut her a break the rate for the room, she wasn't swimming in money, Anna pulled up a job find app on her phone and began to scroll, she ended up applying to several before tossing it aside.

Anna got off her bed and stretched before moving to the bathroom, after a quick shower she changed in to fresh clothing and decided it was time to get out of the hotel. As she made it to the lobby, she noted that Carly wasn't manning the front desk, not that she thought the owner normally managed it.

She didn't mean to end up on the docks, she really didn't but somehow she did and now as she stood watching the light dance across the water she was glad she did. She didn't end up staying at the docks long she found herself heading up the street to a familiar building and making her way up to the 14th floor, she knocked and waited.

The door swung open show a man with long, dark brown hair. "Well hello."

Anna looked to the man and to the number on the door, did she get the number or floor wrong. "Sorry, I think I have the wrong apartment."

"Ethan, who is it!" She recognized Johnny's voice.

A lazy grin came over the man's, Ethan's face. "Pretty girl to see you, John."

She felt her cheeks flush, this was a bad idea. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here." She stumbled over her words as she turned to leave.

Johnny pushed past Ethan and out the door "Anna, wait. " She did seek him out, so this wasn't against the rules at least that's what he was telling himself.

Anna stopped and turned to him, his chocolate brown eyes meeting her blue ones. "This was a mistake, I don't know why I came here."

He found himself stopping the smile. "But you still came."

"Guess I did." Though she didn't know why.

Johnny tipped his head to the door, he shouldn't even let her in but he couldn't make himself turn her away. "Come on."

After a beat Anna followed him in and he closed the door behind her. "Sorry to interrupt your night."

"You're not interrupting anything, Ethan and I were just having a drink. Anna this is Ethan, Ethan, Anna."

Ethan smiled, so this was the girl that had his friend twisted in knots. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Finally?" She asked as Johnny glared at the man.

"Ethan." Johnny warned.

He let out a laugh. "Johnny was telling me about how you met, just teasing ya, mate."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Ignore him, I usually do. You want a beer?" He offered.

"Sure." The felt awkward, why was it, maybe it was Ethan, the interactions seemed easier without an observer.

"So Anna, what brings you by?" The Australian asked.

What did bring her by, Johnny was one of the handful of people she knew in Port Charles. "Honestly no idea, I was wondering around and ended up here." She said, taking the beer Johnny held out to her.

"Wondering around, you didn't happen to be wondering the docks again?" Johnny and his issues with the docks.

"Maybe." She replied before sipping the drink.

Johnny sighed. "Thought we talked about that."

"Not a child, remember." She snapped back.

Ethan watch the exchange with amusement, he could see the sparks flying, he wondering if Johnny even knew how he was looking at the woman. "Johnny's not wrong, love, the docks can be dodgy."

Christ now there were two of them. "I get it, don't wonder the docks."

She said it but Johnny has a feeling she wouldn't actually stop going to the docks but it wasn't really his place to lecture her again. "How are things going with Jason?"

"The Quatermaine's are probably having a field day with you." Ethan chimed in.

She didn't even think about the rest of Jason's family before now, did he tell them about her. "I don't even think they know about me and Jason and I are getting to know each other, we're having dinner tomorrow with Sam."

Ethan barked out a laugh. "I want a front row seat when they find out."

He had to agree with Ethan, it would be an entertaining show. "You don't sound excited."

Anna took another drink and shrugged. "I get the feeling she doesn't like me."

Sam probably didn't, Anna would pull Jason away from the woman, not intentionally but she was his kid and San probably didn't like the competition. "She probably just needs to adjust."

Ethan almost snorted at that but one look from his friend shut him up. "Johnny's probably right." He lied.

"Hopefully." Though Anna had her own doubts.

Johnny was about speak when his phone dinged and he pulled it out.

RECEIVED: JASON MORGAN

I KNOW SHE'S THERE.

Ah fuck, he figured Jason would put someone on Anna sooner rather then later, apparently it was sooner.

RECIPIENT: JASON MORGAN

SHE CAME TO ME. DOES SHE KNOW YOU HAVE SOMEONE ON HER?

"Johnny, you okay?" Anna asked noting the way his brow was scrunched together.

RECEIVED: JASON MORGAN

TELL HER TO GO AND SHE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW.

"Fine just forgot to make a call, I'll be right back don't go anywhere." Johnny said moving to the kitchen and hitting the call button as he did.

"Johnny." Jason's voice was clipped on the other end of the line.

"I'm not telling her to go, Jason." Johnny wasn't blind or stupid the girl had no one in town but the few people she met, she needed someone.

"We had a deal."

"Jason, she needs a friend, I'm not looking to break my word but she came to me and I don't want to turn her away."

There was a pause on the line and a muffed curse. "She can go to Carly or me." He rolled his eyes.

"It's not the same and you know it. Think about how it was for Carly when she first came to town." It was a low move but he knew enough about Carly and Jason's past to use it.

The line was silent again and Johnny actually looked to see if he hung up. "Don't make me regret this, Johnny." And with that the line was disconnected.

He breathed a sigh of relief and leaned in to the counter, he stayed like that for a moment before returning to the living room to find Anna and Ethan talking on the couch like old friends.


	19. Follow

A/N: Not the chapter that was promised but I'm having a hard time writing the Quatermaines but hopefully you all like this chapter. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Anna was heading to the penthouse , it was nearly 5:30 and she figured she would make it there just before 6, as she walked she realized that a man was following her, she had seen him last night to after leaving Johnny's, she continued and so did the man. Taking a deep breath she quickened her steps, typing out a text and turn the corner quickly and moved back against the wall the man came around the corner and she got a better look at him, he was tall, over six feet, well built with light brown hair, he stopped and cursed looking around, before his eyes found her pressed to the brick, she gripped her phone and hit send.

RECIPIENT: JOHNNY ZACCHARA

ELM ST HELP

Anna stared back for a good minute and swallowed hard. "Are….are you following me?" She managed to asked, her speech stammered.

"Shit." The man grumbled and took a step toward her.

She looked back to the man and pushed herself further into the wall. "Stop, don't come any closer."

Surprisingly the man did stop. "Anna, I'm not here to harm you." He held his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"How do you know my name." She snapped out as she heard rapid foot falls in the distance.

"I'm a friend of." What ever the man was about to say was but off by Johnny Zacchara entering her vision and a gun, a fucking gun, being pointed at the man.

"Back the fuck away from her." Johnny's tone was unlike any she had heard from him before, it was cold and dark and held barely controlled rage.

The man didn't flinch or over. "Zacchara, I'm just following orders." He stated calmly.

"Orders?" Anna asked, what orders?

Johnny lowered the gun and tucked it in the waistband of his jeans before moving to stand beside Anna. "Part of your orders to scare the shit out of his daughter?"

"What orders!" She all but yelled.

"Not my job to scare her." He told Johnny then turned to Anna. "I am to follow you, for your safety."

Anna's jaw dropped, Jason was having her followed and Johnny seemed to know about it. "You knew." She said accusingly to him.

Fuck, he knew Jason should have told her, hell he probably should have. "I didn't forget to make a call last night, Jason texted me, he knew you were at my place, I assumed, correctly, that he had someone watching you." Johnny stared down the guard. "Although, I also assumed they were competent, which doesn't seem to be the case."

"Zacchara, mind your own. Miss Lenux, I am sorry if I scared you, I truly I didn't mean any harm but you do need to get going."

"I'll walk her, you're no longer needed." The darker haired man bit out, no fucking way this incompetent, idiot was going to be the one watching her six.

"Not your call." The man said taking a step closer.

"Trust me, I know but seeing as you can't do your fucking job, I'm making it mine."

Anna looked between the men, the testosterone and posturing made her roll her eyes. "I'm standing right here and I can walk myself." "No!" Both men barked at the same time. "Not a fucking child, what is so hard to comprehend about that!" She snapped out, what the hell was this alpha male bull shit.

Johnny closed his eyes and took a breath before he said some harsh shit he would regret. "It's not that you're a child, being connect to Jason….to me makes you a walking fucking target."

Connected to him, he said it not her but he wasn't wrong in the short time she had been in town Jason and Johnny were her biggest connections and if the papers were to be believed she could understand but what made her knowing Johnny a target.

"Just let me walk you, this idiot won't have a job by tomorrow, please." He would make sure the fucker wasn't the one watching her.

The other man looked ready to strangle Johnny. " I can take her."

She thought for a moment before nodding to Johnny. "I'm going with Johnny, follow if you want, it your job after all." With that she lopped her arm through Johnny's and half pulled the man along.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I figured it was up to Jason." Johnny told her after a minute.

Anna scoffed. "Yeah, why would I need to know that some random guy was following me."

He couldn't disagree with that, what the fuck was this woman doing to him, he was second guessing every decision he was making in regards to her. "I should have told you."

"Why am I a target for knowing you and why do you have a gun?" The questions came out rushed.

Johnny stopped bringing her to a stop beside him and her turned to her. "Let's just say your father and I are in the same line of work."

"Oh." Was the only thing to come out of her mouth, same line if work, he was a monster, though this did explain a few things, his apartment, the way that her father and Johnny seem to almost hate each other and the gun. What the hell had her life become over the past week, this was all bat shit crazy.

"Anna?" Johnny asked his brow scrunched and a look of worry, she wouldn't be the first person to be afraid of this life. Anna shock herself out of her thoughts,.

"I'm going to be late." She said before beginning to walk again. He followed feeling disappointed, maybe, he couldn't place the feeling, she had talked about shades of grey but maybe it was all talk. They reached the building a Anna didn't expect him to ride up with her but he followed her in and was on the elevator with her.


	20. The Q's

A/N Short chap but I really hate writing the Q's but another chap will be up later today so stay tuned!

Tracy Quatermaine set down her phone, scowling, this was just what they needed another hand looking to get a piece of ELQ and the Quartermaine money. Tracy picked up the phone again and dialed it only took a few minutes to get Monica, Ned and Edward to begrudgingly agree to a family meeting.

"You look like you eat a lemon." Luke said as he came in to the room.

She rolled her eye but smiled. "Just another, maybe, illegitimate child, that could take a piece of ELQ."

Luke laughed. "Alan?"

Tracy shook her head. "Jason."

He was shocked. "Well damn."

It was 45 minutes later when Tracy and Luke were gathered in the Quartermaine living room along with the others.

"Tracy what is this all about, some of us have better things to do then to be summoned." Monica asked with exasperation.

"Yes, out with it." Edward agreed.

Tracy took her time, moving to the couch and taking a seat. "Apparently Jason knocked some girl up when he was a teenager and now that child is in town."

Monica almost dropped the glass of water she was holding. "Now hold on a minute, I think I would know if Jason had a child, how do you know."

"A reliable source, but that's not the point, the point is this girl is a threat to this family."

"If she is Jason's, the girl isn't a threat it just means I have another great granddaughter." Edward smiled.

"She could take part of ELQ!" Tracy snapped out.

"If she is anything like Jason, she won't care about ELQ." Luke supplied.

Monica rolled her eyes. "If she is Jason's daughter she had a right to if of course she wants." The thought of Jason having a child made her heart warm, she loved her son despite his choices, she loved him.

"This is all ridiculous until we know if this girl is even really Jason's. I will call him and we can figure it out until then, do not do anything, Tracy." Monica warned.

Ned nodded his agreement. "Monica is right we don't need to blow this out of proportion before getting all the facts.

"Mark my words that girl is going to cause more trouble we need." Tracy hiss out.

"That's enough!" Edward bellowed out. "We will talk to Jason and figure this out but Tracy if you do anything to get rid of the girl, you will not enjoy the consequences."


	21. A Show & Dinner

Jason opened the penthouse door with a smile that sure turned in to a scowl, Anna stood in front of him but so did Johnny Zacchara, what the hell, did she bring him as her date. "Hey Anna." He greeted before turning to Johnny. "What are you doing here?"

"He's here because you had someone following me without telling me." Anna answered for Johnny and walked past Jason in to the penthouse. "Why did you have someone follow me without telling me or better yet asking me?" She huffed out ignoring Sam's presence for the moment.

Sam smiled a real smile, this girl didn't know anything and bringing Zacchara here was a bad idea but the friction between the three was good, maybe Zacchara would be the one to drive the wedge between father and daughter. "Should I set another plate?"

"No." Both men replied at the same time though Jason's reply was more forceful.

The older man took a breath before turning to Sam. "Could you give us a few minutes?"

If Sam was annoyed by the request she didn't show it. "I'll check on dinner and set another plate, just in case." She smiled before moving toward the kitchen.

"Anna, you need a guard, people could try to get to me through you, it's not negotiable." He told his daughter.

She rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself."

"If that's true then why is Zacchara here?"

Johnny smirked at that. "I'm here because your guard is incompetent, I could put one of mine on her if yours can't do the job." He knew that this would piss the older man off but it was true if Jason's couldn't do the job he would put one of his own on her. The funny thing was he never even thought to put one on Lulu but he was chomping at the bit to keep Anna safe, what the hell was wrong with him?

Jason took a menacing step toward Johnny and Anna slipped between the two men. "Please just stop, both of you." She could see they were both pissed off and she didn't want this to come to blows, even though she wouldn't mind slapping Johnny at the moment, he knew he was pushing buttons.

"What exactly happened with the guard, of he did something to you, you need to tell me." The thought of someone he changed with guarding her could have done something to her made his stomach turn.

Anna moved from between the two men. "He didn't do anything, just realized he was following me it freaked me out so I texted Johnny."

The darker haired man shook his head. "He had you backed in to a fucking brick wall Anna." Seeing her cowering in to a wall did not sit well with him.

Jason sighed and ran a had over his face, Nick was not an idiot so how the hell had she even knowing he was there. "I'm sorry he scared you but Nick was just following orders. You shouldn't have even known he was there, how did you know?

"He needs to go." Johnny hissed out.

"I…I just knew, I like to know who is around me at all times." Anna replied trying not to say too much, Jason knew about her past and didn't really want Johnny knowing more than he already did.

Johnny was missing something, the look passing between father and daughter told him that, he didn't like being out of the loop and it seemed Anna wanted to keep him out.

Jason nodded with a grimace. "Well you know now and you know he's not there to hurt you, he'll stay in the back round and not interfere but he stays on you."

Anna rolled her eyes and nodded knowing this wasn't a battle she was going to win today.

Johnny on the other hand was not letting it go. "Jason, that fucker need to go, get someone else to watch her six."

Jason wanted to yell at him but knew that he couldn't lose it in front of Anna, again. "Johnny this is not your concern."

"It became my concern when I had to pull a gun on that fucker because he had her cowering in to a wall."

Sam, who had been listening from the kitchen slipped back out in to the room. "Dinner is ready." She said smiling sweetly.

Johnny rolled his eyes but took the out, this conversation wasn't done but this wasn't the time. "Think about what I said, I'll leave you to your dinner." Johnny looked to Anna for a second, he wanted to touch her but knew he couldn't so he moved to the door and slipped out of the penthouse.

Anna watched Johnny go with a sigh before turning to Sam. "Great, I'm starving." She said trying to lighten the mood.


	22. Work

A/N Thanks to all my reviews! TO ELIZA THIS IS ONE OF TWO UPDATES TODAY AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL MAKE YOU LAUGH, MUCH LOVE GIRL!

Dinner had been an odd affair, she had never had a family dinner but she assumed they weren't suppose to be an almost integration from your father's girlfriend, that woman rubbed her the wrong way, all through dinner she kept bring up Johnny and trying to pry in to her past, all in all she hate it. Okay maybe not hated it, she did enjoy spending time with Jason but she would have been happier with it just being the two of them.

It was 2pm on and Anna sat in a small front reception area waiting to be called in for an interview, she had seen a post for a receptionist and applied a few days ago before she received and email asking her to come in. She tried not to fidget, she was nervous, she needed a job, she couldn't even pay for another week at the hotel, she didn't want anyone to think she came here for money, she needed to pay her own way.

"Annabell Lenux?" Anna looked up to see a pretty older woman with short red hair.

"Yes." Anna stood quickly.

"I'm Diane Miller, come in." The woman gestured to the office.

Anna made her way in to the spacious off and the other woman followed motioning to the chairs across from the desk.

"So you've never worked in an office before?" The woman arched a brow as she sat.

Anna's face flushed. "No but I'm a really quick learner, I swear."

The woman smiled. "Why do you want to work as a secretary?"

She tried to think of some better then what she blurted out. "I need a job, like now, I just came to town and…I'm sorry I know I'm not qualified…I'm sorry I wasted your time." Anna went to stand her eyes becoming glassy, why did she think that anyone would hire her, the only place she ever worked was a convenience store.

"Wait!" The woman stopped her. "Sit back down."

Anna reluctantly sat back down blinking quickly keep any stupid tears from falling. "I'm sorry."

Diane Miller looked at the girl, she had no clue that Diane knew who she was, she was sure of that, Jason had called after finding out that he had a daughter and needed to make a few changes to some paperwork, so when the girl applied she made sure to meet with her. The girl was young, she had no experience and from what she had gathered from Jason little to no money but here she was looking for a job and not a hand out from Jason, not that the man wouldn't give her whatever she asked for within reason.

"You can and will learn quickly, will start off on a trial basis and see how you do."

Anna's eyes went wide and she stared up at the woman. "Your hiring me." She sputtered out. "Why? Not that I'm not grateful but why."

The older woman smiled again and let the cat out of the bag. "It's not every day Jason Morgan's daughter applies for a job here."

"Oh." It was because she was Jason Morgan's daughter, not because she would be a good worker but because of who she was related to. "Thanks for the offer but I'm not taking a job because of the fact I'm Jason's daughter." Anna stood again.

"Christ, wait!" Diane stood as well, looking to the girl. "I'm not offering you the job because you are his daughter, I am offering you the job because you didn't try to take the hand out."

Anna's brow scrunched together and she paused. "What hand out?"

The red head almost laughed, it's like the girl didn't even think about asking for money. "From Jason, even you, new to town know that he's not hurting for money, a lot of people would ask in hopes to get some."

She blinked, yes she knew that he seemed to have money, so did most of the people she met in town but she didn't need to beg for money…at least not yet and she honestly couldn't imagine asking Jason for money. "That's not what I came for."

Diane smiled at the girl. "And that right there is why I'm offering you the job, I respect that you don't want the hand out that you would rather work for what you have and I know Jason, if you asked would probably set you up with what ever you needed but here you are looking for a job so you don't have too."

Anna bit her lip and nodded. "It's a bit because I'm his daughter though, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Honey, it's not common knowledge yet but once it's gets out the only thing people will see is that you're his kid but for me it's that you want to work, you what to make your own way. So we can argue about why I offered the job or you can just take it, it's up to you."

Anna bit her lip again before extending her hand. "Then if the offer still stands, I accept."

Diane smiled and shook the girls hand. "You can start on Monday at 8 am, don't be late."

Anna left the office feeling so excited, she had a job a full time steady job.

ACROSS TOWN.

Monica stood in front of the Penthouse door and knocked firmly and waited.

The door swung open to reveal her son looking at her surprised it wasn't everyday she stopped my. "Monica."

She hated every time he called her that but let it go. "Jason, I need to talk to you."

He nodded moving out of the door way to let her in having an idea as to why she was here. "Have a seat." He told her as she walked in and he closed the door.

She did as suggested and moved to sit on the couch, Jason followed and took a seat in the arm chair. "What brings you by?"

She squared her shoulders and looked to him. "Do you have a daughter?"

Jason sighed, he knew that this wouldn't be a secret for long, far too many people knew to keep it one. "Yes."

Monica closed her eyes, Tracy had not been wrong. "Why didn't you tell the family? Tell me?"

Jason wanted to roll his eyes but didn't. "It's my business not the family's." Why was it so hard to get the he didn't what to deal with the Quatermaines, he only did it in the past because of Lila.

"She is my granddaughter, Jason!" The older woman snapped out.

Jason chose his words carefully. "If she chooses to see the family I won't stop her but I won't force it, Monica. Who told you about her anyway?"

Monica nodded, Jason had no love for the family and well he wasn't forbidding it he also wouldn't be the one making the introductions. "Tracy, I don't know who told her, what's her name Jason?."

Who would have told Tracy of all people, he couldn't think of anyone that knew having much if any connection with the woman. "Annabell Lenux, Anna for short."


	23. Date, Fuck & Die

Anna walked in to the Diner, Kelly's that Carly had taken her to and sat down at an open table, rolling her eyes as she saw the guard, Nick take a seat in the back as the waitress walked over to her.

"Hey, can I grab you something to drink?"

"Just coffee with some cream please." Anna replied.

The waitress nodded. "I'll have it ready in a minute, I just put on a fresh pot." She said before turning toward the counter.

"Love, what is this, you don't even want to sit with you're, Mate." Anna jumped in her chair as she head Ethan before she saw him.

"You tying to give me a heart attack and I was focused on coffee more then who was here." She told him as he settled in across from her.

Ethan gave her a roguish grin. "Just teasing, Love."

"What are you doing here?" She asked as two steaming cups of coffee were placed in front of them and Anna thanked her.

"Same as you, needed some java."

Anna nodded and began to mix the cream and a sugar pack in to her cup. "Well great minds and all."

Ethan chuckled. "So how was the dinner?" He asked with a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

Anna rolled her eyes at him. "Assuming you heard some of it from Johnny and the actual dinner was….interesting to say the least."

"Oh yeah, I heard about it alright, Johnny came to the bar in a piss poor mood , ranting about incompetent idiots." The last few words were said loudly.

Anna looked to the guard to see him scowling. "He's a little crazy isn't he?"

Ethan shook his head. "He's not crazy or well he is but in this case just protective." Way over protective of a girl he claimed was just a friend but it wasn't something he would voice to her.

The bell over the door chimed and Anna glanced up to see Claudia, how flipping small was this town?

Claudia spotted the pair as she walked in and made her way over, Johnny's friend looked pretty cozy with the girl. "Little Morgan, Ethan."

"Hey, Claudia." Anna smiled at the older woman.

"Claudia." Ethan nodded.

"Hope I'm not interrupting, your coffee date." She looked pointedly to Ethan.

Anna swallowed her mouthful of coffee and shook her head. "It's just coffee."

He grinned. "Now Love, no need to lie it's just Claudia." He said taking her hand in his across the table.

What? Anna froze, what the hell, this wasn't a date so why the hell was he saying that. A shadow fell over her and she glanced over to see, Nick. "Hey, what happened to being invisible?"

"Mr. Lovett, mind removing your hand." It sounded like a request but everyone knew it wasn't.

"Heard Daddy put a guard on you." The dark haired woman quipped.

Anna didn't let go of Ethan, she purposely laced their fingers together and stared down the guard. "You are here to protect me not tell me what I can and can't do, so go back to the shadows."

Ethan was pretty sure he was fucked but then he was 100 % sure as sure when Johnny walked through the doors and zeroed in on the group and his and Anna's hands.

"Miss Lenux."

The guard started but was cut off by Anna. "Protecting me and making sure I can't date or…fuck someone are not the same thing."

A clearing throat had Anna look over and see Johnny now stood beside his sister and by the look on his face he had heard what she just said. "Dating and fucking?" His gaze was not directed at her but Ethan.

Anna blinked when the hell did he get here, she turned and looked to the guard. "Go back to your table or I'll make sure you don't have a job by the end of the day."

The guard looked between the four before nodded and trudging back to his table as he left Anna extracted her hand from Ethan's.

"That was not what it sounded like." She said turning back to the Zacchara's, Johnny looking pissed and Claudia looked like she wanted to laugh.

Johnny's eyes stayed on the spot their hands had been clasped and tried not to reach out and strangle Ethan. "Then what is it like." It came out harsh but fuck if seeing that didn't make him feel like someone kicked him in the gut.

"It was a joke, Mate, I was just fucking around with Claudia." Ethan tried to back pedal.

Johnny ignored him and looked at Anna.

Anna sighed. "It's true and then the guard came over and I just kinda wanted to send a message so I." She paused she had to force herself to imply she was going to fuck anyone. "Said what I said."

Claudia did laugh now. "You can barely even say fuck, let alone fuck someone."

She flushed and looked between Johnny, Ethan and Claudia not speaking.

Oh fuck, Claudia hit the nail on the head Johnny thought as he looked at Anna's now crimson face, was she a virgin? She was 19 but most people weren't virgins at 19 but thinking back to that first night and the flinching, she probably didn't get to go out much if ever to socialize, holy hell.

"I should really get going." Ethan decided he should get out of the way of the possible very uncomfortable topic.

"Will talk later." Johnny said like a promise.

"I'll grab my coffee to go." Claudia said with a laugh.

Johnny moved taking the seat that Ethan had just vacated, looking down at the full cup before bringing it to his lips. "So, was that all the truth?"

"I'm not lying."

He stared her for a few seconds before he nodded. "Good."

Anna rolled her eyes. "And if it wasn't a stupid joke it would be bad?"

He leaned forward over the table and looked directly in to her eyes. "It would be bad for Ethan."

"He's your friend, so why would it be bad for him?" She asked confused.

Johnny paused at the question, what could he say, that he didn't want any man to touch her, even of he couldn't.


	24. Johnny

A/N: A little Johnny chapter to kinda help see what's going on with him and in this verse Ethan is Johnny's bff.

Johnny made his way in to his apartment, tossing his keys and jacket on to the desk and scrubbed a hand over his face, what was wrong with him, this wasn't him, the jealous guy that try's to stake a claim.

He moved to the bar grabbing the first bottle he saw and pouring half a glass, downing half of it before refilling the glass and sitting on the couch, he had all but threatened Ethan and went caveman on Anna, why the fuck had he done that. Johnny could figure out why, yeah he liked her but he, A, couldn't have her and B, had no real reason to hate the idea of her and Ethan, hell Ethan would be the better choice, he admitted to himself as the apartment door opened, Johnny looked up to see Ethan of all people walking in.

"I come in peace." He said mockingly as he closed the door. "Drowning your sorrows?"

Johnny rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Thinking."

Ethan nodded before pouring a drink for himself and sitting in the arm chair. "Thinking can be dangerous but plus side you're not plotting my murder."

He sighed. "I'm sorry, trust me it wasn't my finest moment."

"She really has you all twisted up." Ethan quipped looking to his friends.

Johnny shrugged. "I've never been the jealous asshole before but apparently she brings it out in me."

The Australian nodded. "Don't think it's her, well it is but partly." He didn't know if he should continue but he did. "Part of it is Lulu."

Johnny head snapped in Ethan's direction. "Lulu, we're done, I told you that." Why the fuck was he bringing her in to this.

He took a drink before continuing. " All that shit with her, you and Logan, it was bound to leave you a bit….possessive of the woman you consider yours, because lets face it she played you for a fool half the time you were together."

Johnny wanted to be angry at Ethan but he couldn't fault the man's logic, she had him trying to keep her, trying to not let Logan have her and he could see that might account for some of his resent behavior, some of it.

"I don't consider her mine but I see your point on Lulu." He said standing and grabbing another drink.

"It's me, Mate, not Jason or Sonny, you can admit you maybe fancy her."

Johnny took a drink and let out a breath. "Regardless, if I do or don't, it doesn't make a difference."

"Romeo and Juliet made a go of it." Ethan said with a smile.

He let out a bark of laughter. "You realize they both died right?"

Ethan shrugged. "But they died happy."

"Did you ever actually read it or see a movie because that really wasn't the case, beside Anna and I are not some set of star crossed teens."

"Yeah, maybe but you still can't get that girl out of your head and don't try to lie."

Johnny looked over at Ethan. "You're not wrong, unfortunately." He said downing the bourbon.


	25. Jason

It had almost been a week since the dinner and his conversation with Monica and in that time Anna had some how managed to get a job working for Diane, not that he really thought she should be working but Diane was a safe bet, but in that time he racked his brain trying to figure out who told Tracy that Anna was his. He grabbed a beer as he waited Sam was due home in the next hour or so and the cat was out of the bag, he knew one hundred percent that Sam was the one to let the Quartermaine's know.

He uncapped the beer and took a pull, draining half the bottle in one go, he felt betrayed, she went behind his back and involved the family, to what end he could only guess, Anna gone or her with them and not him.

A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts, not Sam, she had no need to knock yet, he thought making his way to the door and wrenching it open.

"Zacchara." He muttered under his breath.

Claudia rolled her eyes. "Well isn't that a nice way to be greeted."

"What do you need?" He questioned with a tired sigh.

Claudia in true fashion for her, strolled past him like she owned the dawn place. "Shipments for next month. Why are you in a mood every time I come around."

Jason closed the door and turned to face her grabbing the beer he had set on the desk and took a pull before speaking. "Because you," He let out a breath. "were right."

She may have been surprised but didn't show it only moving to the bar and grabbing a drink of her own before looking to him pointedly.

"Sam." Was his only response as he finished the beer, moving to the bar were she stood.

Claudia hummed in response. "I told you it wouldn't end well. What did she do?" She didn't mind the young Morgan, in fact she liked the girl that had her brother in knots.

He studied her for moment before pouring a drink for himself and replying. "She told, Tracy about Anna."

Stupid, was all she could think, his a relationship or lack there of with his family was well known. "My, my she pulled the pin and now you're the grenade."

Jason closes his eyes and nodded slightly. "She's my daughter not a fucking pawn in a game, Claudia."

"I am well aware, Jason, this is why I issued the warning. Now it's all about what you are going to do about it because if you won't protect her, Johnny will and you know it" She said issuing a challenge.

Jason's jaw clenched. "She's not going to get a chance to use Anna as a pawn again." He bit out, teeth clenched.

As if she knew what was happening Sam strolled through the door of the penthouse. "What are you doing here?" She asked setting a bag on the desk looking towards Claudia.

Claudia smirked. "I was just leaving." She said before draining her glass, setting it on the bar and moving to the door but pausing as she got close to Sam. "Tread carefully, Anna had more then just Morgan watching her back." She hissed before skipping out the door.

Sam's face was shocked. "She threatened me, Jason."

Jason had to stop himself from laughing. "It wasn't a threat for whatever reason the Zacchara's seem to have taken a shine to Anna, unlike you."

"Jason, whatever she told you was a lie." Sam said defensively.

"She didn't tell me anything but Tracy did." He said letting her tie her own noose.

She paled slightly but stood firm. " They are her family, Jason."

He resisted the urge to snap before replying. "We're done."

"What!" Came her shrill reply. "She's been in town all of two weeks and you're telling me we're done, this isn't right, this is what she wants Jason."

Jason stepped closer, careful not to get to close, he didn't trust himself in that moment not to lash out. "It's what I want. I told you, Sam, I told you not to make me choose and you forced my hand."

Sam's eyes turned cold at that comment. "She my be your daughter but she's grown, yeah she may have fucked around with mommy's men."

Jason cut her off, glass braking as he dropped his glass. "Get out, I will send you your thing and do not talk about my daughter again." He said his tone cold and harsh as he spoke.


	26. Want

A/N: This is kind of a filler chapter but I like it more Jason and Johhny next chapter and monica will make an appearance

Anna loved her new job, it wasn't exciting or fast paced but it was good and Diane was a good woman to work for. She had been looking for apartments in the past couple days needing to be out of the hotel that was quickly eating in to her savings and she had found two promising places.

The first was a bachelor apartment the price was good but it wasn't close enough to walk to work but there was always the bus, the other was a studio, a little more expensive but close to work, with in walking distance of the grocery store and not far from Jason's and Johnny's.

Johnny, she thought with a sigh the last time she saw him was Kelly's and while he had been a over protective ass, jealous and, a small part of her whispered, he had congratulated her on her new job that was that. Pulling put her phone she looked down at it opening up Johnny's contact before closing it, she didn't need to bother him so why the hell did she want to call him so badly.

As if sensing her debate her phone chimed as if on queue and Johnny's name appeared with the incoming text.

RECEIVED-JOHNNY ZACCHARA

HEY, BEEN A WHILE. HOW ARE YOU?

Anna quickly, too quickly typed out a reply.

RECIPIENT-JOHNNY ZACCHARA

I'M GOOD BEEN BUSY WITH WORK AND THE APARTMENT HUNT BUT GOOD. HOW ARE YOU?

Anna looked away from her phone and to the apartment listing with the time of her viewing, it was in 45 minutes.

Her phone lit up again this time with an incoming call instead of a text.

"Hey." She said with a smile.

"You're apartment hunting?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Well hello Johnny, I'm doing good thank you for asking."

He sighed on the other end. "I literally just asked you that in the text."

"Still don't need to be so short about it and yeah I'm actually going to see two places today."

"Alone?"

Over protective jackass. " Well kinda, I do have a shadow."

"I could come with you?"

Anna sighed. "This because you're too over protective or because you want to see me."

"Can it be a bit of both."

Rolling her eyes again she let out a snort of laughter at least he was honest. "My appointment is in like 40 minutes at 345 Elm Street."

"I'll meet you there." He said before hanging up.

Anna slipped her phone back into her purse and looked back at the guard, Nick. "Johnny is joining me, so don't go all guard dog on him."

Nick said nothing but nodded at his charge, what did he do to get stuck on babysitting duty.

She made her way to the address and looked around seeing a black Mustang pulling to a stop to her right and Johnny stepping out of the drivers seat.

"Hey." Anna said with a smile.

He smiled back and nodded ever so slightly to the guard and he made his way to stand at her side.

"Hey." He greeted back and looked up at the building. "Not a bad place."

"Hopefully the inside matches the outside." She shrugged.

Johnny slipped an arm over her shoulder and pulled her along, toward the doors. "Probably best if you wait down here, they might not think a girl with a guard is the best to rent to."

Nick paused not wanting to take an almost order from a Zacchara but he did have a point. "You have 30 minutes before I come up."

"Thanks." Anna smiled softly before letting Johnny guide her in to the building.

"What apartment?"

"Third floor 24B." She said nodding to the stairs.

The pair made there way up to the apartment and Anna nodded to the door where an older man stood in a button down and dark jeans.

"Miss Lenux?" The man asked.

"Yes, how are you Mr. Anderson?" Anna asked pulling away from Johnny to shake the man's hand.

"I'm good, sorry I didn't realize that you would be sharing the apartment it maybe a bit small for two people." He said glancing to where Johnny stood.

Anna blushed. "No, it not like that, he's just here to take a look with me." She stammered out

Johnny laughed at her blush and stammering. "I've got my own place but my girl is looking for an apartment I got to make sure it s a good place." The look Anna shot him made him smile more.

The realtor smiled and opened the door to the apartment. "Come on in." He gestured to the open door.

Anna walked in first feeling Johnny followed and she stopped short as she entered causing Johnny to almost bump in to her. The studio was way nicer then she had thought it would be, the living room/kitchen were bright with large picture windows letting in light and a built in shelving unit semi divided the room making it seem bigger, the walls were surprisingly not white but a pale gray and the floors were a dark wood.

"Anna?" Johnny's voice make her move further in to the studio.

"I didn't think it would be this nice." She said, it was so nice it explained the price tag the one that made her hesitant to rent it.

Johnny gently moved her further in to the apartment letting the man behind follow, Johnny cast him a glance and saw the smile, it was a salesman smile, the one they got when they knew that were getting a fat commission check and he didn't like it.

"Why don't you check out the bedroom and the bathroom?" He suggested.

Anna nodded as if on auto pilot and headed toward the only doors in the place.

Johnny turned to the realtor. "How much is this place a month?"

"1100, it's a steal, really." The man replied.

He sighed, he knew about what she would be making working for Diane and that was probably at least 75% of her take home pay.

"Tell her the price is now 800, the rest will be covered." Not by him but that wasn't because he couldn't but Jason would and if not well he did have the cash.

The mans eyes went wide. " I couldn't possibly."

"You can and will, you'll get the money and this way she doesn't get bleed dry." He replied finality in his tone.

Anna came back in the room still looking dazed but a soft smile played on her lips. "It's beautiful, perfect." She said more to Johnny then the realtor with a soft but sad smile.

"1100, a month right?" She asked the other man softly biting her lip.

Johnny moved behind her glaring at the man as he began to speak. "1100, oh no someone must have made a typo."

"Oh." Came Anna's reply and Johnny could see her deflate and he continued to glare at the man.

"I mean to say it's 800 a month, someone at the office must have put the wrong price on the listing.

Anna's head shot up. "800?" She asked and the man nodded.

She whipped around to Johnny smiling brighter then he had seen before. "I want it." She said softly.

"Could you give us a minute." He asked the man.

The realtor nodded and stepped out in to the hallway.

"You want it, so what's the problem?" Johnny asked turning to face her.

Anna shrugged. "I thought it was more so I was trying to take myself out of liking it."

He laughed. " Yeah didn't really work we could both tell you love this place, you need more of a poker face."

"Maybe I do." She said with a smile.


	27. Lie

Johnny had made his way to Jason's after his outing with Anna, he need to talk to Jason about what he had done, he knew Anna would not be happy when she found out but hopefully it would be a while before she realized the deal he had struck.

He banged on the door of the penthouse and it took a minute for the door to open.

"Johnny." Jason nodded at him.

"Hey, got a minute to chat?" He asked the older man.

He nodded opening the door wider. "Come in."

As he walked in he noticed the penthouse looked different, it was missing things, the more feminine touches that had been kicking around. "Sam not home?"

Jason's jaw ticked. "Sam doesn't live here anymore."

Johnny whistled low. "That's interesting."

"What did you come here for?" The man asked changing the subject.

"Same thing I seem to be here for most days now, Anna." He replied.

Jason sighed and ran a had through his hair. "What about Anna?"

"She went to look at a apartment, I tagged along, might have made the realtor tell her the place was less and that you would be covering this difference." He said quickly.

"What? Why would you do that?" Not that Jason would cover the amount but way would Johnny make an agreement on his behalf.

"She loved the damn place, her face just lit up but it was way more then she can realistically be paying, it would have left her almost broke every month."

Jason nodded and walked over to the bar pouring a drink for himself and for Johnny, handing him one glass. "How much?"

Johnny was surprised he was taking it so well and took a swig of his drink. "Listed at 1100 a month told him to tell her it was 800."

Three hundred a month was nothing to him, hell he would have bought her a place if she had asked but after a conversation with Diane he knew she was not going to ask and probably wouldn't accept it if he did. "She's not going to be happy when she finds out."

"Yeah, no shit. She's stubborn, wonder where she gets that." Johnny said with a smile.

"I'll cover her." He told his associate.

ACROSS TOWN

Anna was sitting on the bed in her hotel him making a list of the things she needed for her new apartment, the essentials for now like a bed and things for the kitchen and bathroom the rest could wait. A knock on the door pulled her away from her note pad, she wasn't expecting anyone, she stood and moved to the door and opened it to see a older blonde woman.

"Umm, can I help you?" She asked the stranger.

Monica studied the girl in front of her long auburn hair framed her face and bright blue eyes stared back at her. "Anna Lenux?"

Anna's posture stiffened. "I am and who are you?"

The older woman smiled. "I'm Monica Quatermaine, your grandmother."

Anna had heard about Jason's relationship with his family and head stories about them from Ethan and Johnny a few nights ago.

"Oh." Was all Anna could say.

"I just wanted to talk to you, if that's alright."

"Ummm, sure I guess." Anna opened the door wider to let the woman in to the hotel room.

"Thank you." She smiled at the girl walking in to the room as she closed the door.

Anna crossed her arms and looked to the woman. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You're my granddaughter, I just wanted to get to know you." Monica replied and she looked at girl seeing the same eyes as her son.

Anna didn't know what to say, she knew Jason's relationship with them and Ethan had told her some about the back stabbing in the Quartermaine house. " My dad," As she said it she realized she never actually called Jason dad before that moment. " Jason doesn't talk to the Quartermaine's does he?"

Monica pressed her lips together and nodded. "He doesn't but you're not Jason, you don't have to not speak to us because he doesn't."

"Why doesn't he talk to the Quartermaine's." She knew why, Ethan had told her the story at Johnny's but she wanted to see if the woman would lie.

"We had a difference of opinion in regards to his choice of work." Monica answered smoothly.

"Lie." Anna said.

"Excuse me?" Monica's eyes were wide looking at the girl.

"That's a lie, the way I hear it is after his….accident you wanted him to be the same person he was but he couldn't be that person and you hated that he wasn't the same son as before." She told the woman, annoyed with the lies, this didn't even come from Jason but she figured it was more of the truth.

"I don't hate my son!" Monica said firmly. "My son was pulled in to a life of crime by Sonny, " She spat the name. "and we disagreed on it but I love my son."

"I think you should go." Her voice was soft but firm as she opened the hotel room door.

"He may have told you that but I do love him and I want to know you." Monica's voice bordered on desperation.

Anna laughed humorlessly. "He didn't tell me a thing." She gestured to the door. "Please leave."


	28. Dad

A/N: Too my reviews, thank you all so much for all the love, you guys a great. ELIZA YOU WILL LOVE THIS CHAPTER I THINK ❤

It was Saturday and Anna made her way to Jason's penthouse as she walked down to the docks she turned toward the road to the penthouse she faltered in her steps seeing Sam in front of her.

"Hey, how are you." Anna said politely looking to the woman as she stopped.

Sam glared at her. "You got what you wanted so what does it matter how I am."

She blinked confused. "What I wanted?"

Sam scoffed. "Jason told me to leave because of you, you just had to come in to town and ruin everything, didn't you."

Anna stared at the woman in confusion, Jason broke up with Sam. "I didn't what that and I didn't even know he asked you to leave."

"Oh please, from the second you came to town Jason has been so wrapped up in you. You may play the poor little victim but we both know you came for the money so it would be better for everyone if you just asked for the cash and left." Sam spat out.

She sighed. "I did not come for the money and I wouldn't and will not be asking Jason for a damn thing." Why did everyone think she wanted money, yes she was broke but she had some damn pride.

Sam laughed but it was cold. "Really, broke girl, who has a drunk for a mommy and a string of 'uncles' around and midnight moves didn't come for the money. No one is going to buy that."

Anna flinched at Sam's words, she knew Jason knew some but she didn't think Sam did too. "I…I should get going."

"You know that Zacchara, both of them will get bored eventually, your just a shiny new pawn at the moment." Sam stopped mind sentence.

"We'll get bored?" The smooth voice asked.

Anna turned slightly to see Claudia at Sam's left before moving past go stand beside her, Zacchara's could not be avoided in this town.

"Claudia, hi." Anna said in greeting.

Claudia moved to stand closer to the girl, still glaring daggers at Sam. "Little Morgan." She said. "Don't you have better things to do, Sam."

"This isn't your business, Claudia." Sam retorted.

Claudia rolled her eyes. "Pretty sure it became my business when you brought me and John in to the conversation."

"Let's just agree that the conversation is done." Anna said looking between the two women.

"I'll walk with you and the guard, Sam I'll be seeing you." Claudia said in a way that seemed nice but Anna thought sounded like a veiled threat.

Sam said nothing only turned and walked away and Anna let out a breath.

"What the hell just happened?" Anna asked Claudia.

Claudia shrugged. "Just someone that doesn't know what they are playing with." She said before moving forward.

"That's a not an answer." Anna said moving to catch up with the woman.

"Sam, she's playing a game, a dangerous one, trying to make you leave, Jason does not want you gone but she does." Claudia told her.

"She said, Jason told her to leave because of me." Anna confessed.

Claudia rolled her eyes. "Jason asked her to leave because she couldn't accept he had a daughter, not because of you but because of her actions."

"Actions, what did she do?" She asked as the pair reached the Penthouse and entered the building.

The older woman pressed her lips together. "Jason will tell you, well he might."

The three got in to the elevator and Anna hit the button. "You know, you didn't have to come with me, I do have him." Anna said gesturing to the guard.

"I was on my way to see Jason already but the timing seemed to work out." Claudia replied as the doors opened and they moved out and Claudia knocked loudly on the penthouse door.

Jason swung the door open once again surprised to see Anna with a Zacchara although it was better Claudia then Johnny. "Claudia, Anna, come in."

"Hey." Anna said with a small smile as she and Claudia stepped in to the penthouse.

"I know what brings Anna by but why are you here Claudia." Jason's tone was not unfriendly but it still wasn't quite friendly.

Claudia reached in to her bag and pulled out a folder and handed it to the man. "Figured you might what this and when I ran in to Sam and Anna on the street I figured we would walk together."

Jason could hear the fake casualness in which she said the last part, Sam was probably not someone Anna should be alone with not that he thought Sam would physically hurt her but emotionally, she could do that. "Thank you." He said tapping the folder but they both knew he wasn't thanking her for that.

"Are you staying for dinner, Claudia? Dad's ordering Chinese." Anna said with a smile before it fell and she looked to Jason in shock, she said dad not Jason, she had been calling him that in here head since she had talk to Monica and it just slipped out.

Jason felt his chest swell at the single word, he didn't know anyone could make him feel that with one tiny word.

"I'm sorry, so sorry…I…" Anna felt the familiar feeling as she fought for a breath, she stumbled back tried, tried to count but the black dots started to dance in her vision.

"Anna!" Two hands gripped her arms and Claudia stood in front of her.

"Count with me." She said her voice oddly soft. "One, Two."

"O..one…two." Her voice was weak but she continued as Claudia did in unison, they got to 7 before Anna felt her breathing return to normal.


End file.
